


【拉郎】我无法和homo正常相处

by fireworkinstar



Category: Kamen Rider Drive, bungaku shojo, onzoushi boys
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworkinstar/pseuds/fireworkinstar
Summary: KTON和INB的角色拉郎





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 七星真树（《文学处女》）×药袋辉之进（《御曹司boys》）  
同名同姓的ooc本子文学，全是二设  
和原作人物以及演员本人没有半毛钱关系  
homo×少爷，在逆自己cp的边缘反复横跳，雷的千万不要看  
【重点】七星真的是攻

七星真树在电梯口跟别人撞了个满怀。校阅的材料掉了一地，那人慌忙地蹲下去捡材料，小声地连连道歉。

撞倒他的青年把自己裹得严严实实，戴着土气的黑框眼镜，可瞒不过七星真树的火眼金睛：这个人应该非常好看。

“我来就行啦，你也不知道这些材料是什么顺序吧？”帅哥雷达发动后的七星真树总是忍不住要逗弄两句，他优优雅雅地蹲下来，冲青年抛了个魅力十足的媚眼。

内向的青年脸唰地一下涨得通红，把脸埋进毛茸茸的围巾里，小声地说：“真的非常抱歉……请问这里是周刊少年编辑部吗？”

“哎呀呀，那你可走迷路啦。”七星真树捧着脸颊，指着墙上的牌子，“这里可是，文艺编辑部哦？”

“啊！”青年小声惊呼，抱着厚得像砖头一样的牛皮纸袋站起来，急得团团转。

“别急呀！”七星真树见不得别人跟无头苍蝇似的四处乱转，搭着青年的肩，伸手指向墙上的地图，骨节分明的手指顺着往上指，“你看，坐电梯到十二楼，出门左拐，就到了。”

“好、好的！谢谢您！”青年没等七星说完话便窜开，缩着肩膀。

“我说，不至于吧？大家都是男人，搭个肩膀不算越界行为吧？”七星察觉到青年的退缩，双手交叉，歪着头，故意做出一副被冒犯的样子，“还是说你怀疑我的性别？要摸摸看吗？”

“不——不用了！对不起，我并没有那个意思！”青年白皙的脸红得像个番茄，藏在黑框眼镜下的圆眼湿漉漉的，看上去很是困扰。电梯是青年的救世主，“叮”地一声赶过来救他，他忙不迭窜上电梯，对七星真树鞠躬，“失礼了！”

等到电梯门彻底关上，七星真树才噗嗤一声，靠着墙壁笑出声来。月白经过，翻了个白眼：“你又来了。”

“因为——很好玩嘛。”七星笑得合不拢嘴，“看见帅哥困扰的表情，我就很开心。”

“你是魔鬼。”好友面无表情地评价他。

药袋辉之进还是第一次遇上那样的同性。漂亮的脸蛋他见得很多，能如此自然地向第一次见面的同性抛媚眼的还是第一个。男人穿着粉红色的低领T恤和花哨至极的长外套，斜戴着一顶贝雷帽，眼尖的小少爷只看一眼就发现那全是某品牌的女装，这个男人穿起来虽然十分打眼，却毫无违和感，甚至想让小少爷都夸一句时尚。

男人甚至讲究地喷了淡香水，花哨的袖子搭在自己肩膀上时便能闻到茉莉的气味，药袋少爷就算再不谙世事，也能明白了。

这就是所谓的HOMO。

并且，不擅长和女孩子交流的天才程序员还明白了另一件事，那就是，除了女孩子，HOMO也不行。

“你们……认识HOMO吗……？”贵公子们惯例早间游泳时，辉之进问。

眼看着其他三个人同时投过来微妙的目光，他连忙摆摆手：“你们别误会，我就是好奇而已啦！好奇！”

“辉，你没事吧？”达成担心地问，“编程编久了？”

“没有！”

“是不是被抓去相亲留下阴影了？”大雅插话。

“也没有！”辉之进苦恼地把头埋进充气垫里，向剩下那个人求救，“陆，救命啊。”

颇有定力的天才陆慢悠悠地抿了一口饮料，才半含笑意地看着辉之进：“其实辉，你可以去书房查。”

“怎么可能嘛！”辉之进脸红，“我会被骂死的。”

“那你问我们也没有用。”陆走到泳池边，拍拍辉之进的肩，故意用昵称喊他，“辉辉，你还没到了解这些的时候呢。”

“陆你这家伙，我们明明是同年！”

“谁叫你连女孩子的脸都不敢看，太弱啦。”大雅也拍拍他的肩膀，语重心长，“辉辉，加油。”

“大雅——”

达成很有良心，只是鼓励地点点头，虽然辉之进并不想知道他在鼓励个什么劲。

辉之进被朋友们这么一闹，彻底忘了自己最开始其实只是想问他们对穿女装的男生有什么看法。

和那个男人应该不会见第二次才对。纯文学部在六楼，只要他别再错按到十二楼隔壁那个按钮，他就再也不会去六楼第二次。

一周后他被编辑部叫去跟责编见面，他的责编是个三十岁出头的男人，热情洋溢得过头，拉着他在公司聊到八点，他和责编一起下楼，走到一半，水喝得太多，便告别责编随便摁了一层楼去找厕所。出电梯时也没发现墙上偌大的“6”。

小少爷不在科研队伍和社交场上时变得小心翼翼，八点过的办公楼已经没有几个人了，他的休闲皮鞋踩在地砖上，回音从四面八方传过来，吓得他背后一凉，赶紧跑进厕所里去。从厕所出来时，之前还黑着的某间办公室亮了。

小少爷脸苦作一团，心里不停暗示自己“这是有人回来加班”，加快速度朝楼梯口跑去。

经过房门半掩的办公室时，他隐隐约约听见了抽泣的声音。

“——”辉之进寒毛倒竖，小声惊叫了起来。

“谁啊？”办公室里传出男人的声音，辉之进才松了口气——果然是加班——松的半口气还没出口又提了起来。

办公室的门被拉开半截，男人用手肘撑着门框，眯起眼睛仔细打量辉之进。男人今天穿着亮黄色的休闲西装和花哨的圆领t恤，工牌挂在脖子上，辉之进瞄了一眼，写着“校阅科 七星真树”。

是长得很好看的HOMO。

“啊，是帅哥。”名叫七星真树的男人很快认出了辉之进的一头卷发，笑起来。

“打扰了。”辉之进小声地打招呼。

“还以为是阿望。”今天的七星真树看上去兴致低落，失望地嘀咕了一句，再重新扬起嘴角露出笑容，“怎么样，要跟我喝一杯吗？”

辉之进这才发现男人眼圈红红的，身上有淡淡的酒味，大财团讲规矩的贵公子一不小心脱口而出：“那个、您这是在公司喝酒……？”

他本没有恶意，谁知道刚好碰上七星心情跌入谷底的时候，什么都能变成助燃剂。上周还对自己抛媚眼的男人胸脯一挺，咄咄逼人：“不行吗？你是我领导吗？人家都失恋了在公司喝点酒又碍了什么事？！”

“不是，我不是那个意思……对不起……”辉之进连忙摆摆手，“就是在想贵公司的制度真好啊……”他语无伦次地找着理由，HOMO果然是辉之进无法对抗的生物，他眼睛余光瞥向楼道口，想趁此机会溜走。

男人看着慌乱的辉之进，眼泪汪汪，整个人都挂了上来，扯着辉之进昂贵的围巾大哭：“今天可是情人节啊！情人节！可是为什么人家要在情人节当天失恋嘛！阿望是超级大笨蛋，哪有人会在情人节发朋友卡的！再怎么贴心人家也想谈恋爱嘛！”

“那个、那个，我不是阿望啦……”辉之进心疼自己的围巾，试图推开七星真树。可这个花哨的HOMO力气和他想象中的那种HOMO完全不符，辉之进推了推，纹丝不动，甚至缠得更紧了。

“我知道啊！你觉得我近视吗？”喝醉酒的人生气极了，质问。

“不……不觉得。”辉之进尽量拉开距离，顺着七星真树的话附和道。

“是吧？我也不觉得。”七星真树步步紧逼，眯着眼睛凑上来，笑嘻嘻的，“我可是非——常清楚地看见了帅哥哦。”

七星真树的长睫毛扑闪扑闪，他拿食指在辉之进脸旁画圈，因酒醉，他漂亮的眼睛里尽是迷蒙的笑意。七星真树五官挺拔，轮廓分明，怎么看，辉之进都只觉得他自己才是帅哥那一挂，但七星真树露出挑逗似的恣意笑容，见惯了矜持的大小姐们，辉之进又觉得这个男人还蛮可爱的。

哎不对——为什么自己要做出这种超级HOMO的发言？HOMO也会传染吗？

“可能是我多管闲事，不过您最好还是……少喝一点？”辉之进说，“再晚一点不好回家了吧？”

“有什么关系，明天又不上班。”七星真树豪放地一挥手，揽着辉之进的肩把他往办公室里带，“你也来嘛，陪失恋的人喝酒。”

“哎？”

“来，倒上。”七星麻利地掏出一次性杯子，打开新的罐装啤酒倒满，递给辉之进。

“不好意思，我们好像不认识……”辉之进下意识端起杯子后才后知后觉地反应过来。

“现在认识了呀，朋友不都是这样交的嘛。”七星真树指了指自己的工牌，“我是七星真树。”

“您好。”教养良好的小少爷回礼，“我叫药袋辉之进，请多指教。”

七星真树爆笑，拍着桌子：“还什么请多指教，你是哪家的小少爷吗？”

还真是。辉之进默默地想。

“等等，药袋辉之进？”七星真树睁着迷蒙的眼睛努力回想，终于恍然大悟似的指着辉之进，“你是那个，得新人赏的漫画家！”

辉之进手一抖，啤酒洒了一半，结结巴巴：“您、您看过我的漫画？”

七星一把抓住辉之进的手，眼睛亮晶晶的：“今年新人赏的宇宙冒险漫画真是太棒了，我一直很期待周刊连载呢！”

“不会吧？不会吧？”辉之进激动得满脸通红，“我……我还是第一次见到读者……”

“你的反应也太夸张了吧？要说起来应该是我见到作者更激动一点才对吧？”七星又笑，顺势端起酒杯，冲辉之进眨眨眼，“遇到高兴的事就应该干杯，你说是不是？”

第一次见到活体读者的兴奋让辉之进上了钩，他毫不犹豫地将剩下半杯啤酒一饮而尽，获得七星的鼓掌称赞。

等到辉之进反应过来，他早就稀里糊涂地被灌了个半醉，晕乎乎地瞧一眼时间，十二点半。

“哎，所以，我的初恋失败，告白也失败。”七星撑着头，回顾自己苦涩的恋情，“我真是，再也不要向直男告白了啦。”

“恋爱……真的很难。”辉之进感叹。

“怎么，听你的话有故事呀，快讲讲快讲讲。”七星凑上来。

“并、并没有什么故事啦……就是，经常被拉去相亲之类的。”辉之进身子往后倾，拉开一点距离，“但是，我实在不擅长和女孩子交流。”

“哎——？真的假的？”七星笑着戳了戳辉之进柔软的脸颊，“明明这么帅？皮肤又好，又有礼貌，不当花花公子也太浪费了吧？”

“真的啦！”辉之进脸红，“而且……真正冲着我来的女孩子应该也没有几个吧。”

“怎么，还真是小少爷呀？家里超级有钱的那种？”

辉之进小幅度地点点头。

“真的假的？这么戏剧性？”七星再次爆笑，他侧着身子，撑着头，仔仔细细地端详埋着头的辉之进，“不过我觉得辉辉很好哦。”

“是、是吗？”

“毕竟被一个醉鬼缠着还愿意陪他喝酒嘛，明明根本就不认识的，居然愿意陪我坐到半夜。”七星真树抬起手臂，拍拍辉之进蓬松的卷发，笑得眼睛都变成月牙，“辉辉是好孩子。”

辉之进从脖子红到耳根，把半张脸都藏在围巾里，不敢抬头。

“别害羞，好好跟我聊天嘛！”七星真树催促他。

“对不起……”他连忙抬起头，却在转脸的那一刻，被人捧着脸颊亲吻。满溢酒气的柔软嘴唇贴上来，他僵硬地睁大眼睛，脑袋炸成一团浆糊，做不出任何反应。

“感觉如何？”七星真树笑眯眯地问。

“如……如何？”辉之进仿佛都闻到了自己脑袋糊掉的味道。

“看起来你还没反应过来？再来一次？”七星真树强硬地捧着他的脸，再次凑上来。

“不用——”又被吻了。七星真树闭着眼睛时会让人觉得很性感。亲吻他的人舔舐他的嘴角，趁辉之进发愣时将舌头探进口腔里，再深入一点，扫过他的口腔粘膜，齿尖轻柔地啃咬他的下嘴唇后，和他嘴唇分离。

“这次感觉怎么样？”七星问他，“和男人接吻是不是觉得世界观都要崩塌了？”

辉之进晕头转向，张开嘴才能顺利呼吸：“倒也……”倒也不是。他只觉得晕乎乎的，像飘在天上。

七星真树便笑开了，上扬的嘴唇让他显得多情又好看：“那就是‘可以上了’的意思咯？”

半夜一点没有睡觉也没有回家，这在药袋辉之进二十多年的人生中还是头一次。

要是家里知道，他铁定要被剥一层皮。

被按在墙壁上深吻的时候辉之进从手指到睫毛都在颤抖，七星真树握住他的手安抚他，引导般耐心地撬开小少爷的嘴唇，缠绕他的舌头，将满是酒气的鼻息喷吐在辉之进脸上。

“不用这么紧张啦。”七星真树笑，“我很有经验的。”

药袋辉之进并不想知道他说的到底是什么经验。

七星真树脱掉辉之进厚厚的外套，将手探进毛衣里抚摸辉之进的背脊。二月仍然是冷的，被衣物保护得过好的温热皮肤和冰凉的手掌心接触，那种过于明显的陌生触感让辉之进瑟缩了一下。

“辉的反应也太大了。”七星抿着嘴笑，“都说不用那么紧张啦，我又不会歧视处男。”

这种事，又不是说不紧张就能不紧张的。辉之进把自己往墙上贴，恨不得自己变成一张海报，理直气壮地从现状中逃走。

七星没有给他这个机会，情场老手熟练地将一只腿挤入辉之进两腿之间，挑逗似的蹭蹭他的某个部位。处男便手足无措，两只手都不知道往哪里放。

调戏处男着实有趣，七星真树接着攻城掠地，把他的下巴放在辉之进肩上，故意让灼热的气息洒落在辉之进的耳廓，满意地看着白瓷一样的耳朵尖都染上红色。

七星真树的手挤进辉之进的休闲裤里，捏住他的臀肉，冰凉的手掌早就被辉之进自身的温度、或是其他什么原因带着变得灼热，但无论是冰凉的还是灼热的，归根结底都只会让辉之进的理智飞得更远，让他体温升高，好像在冬夜里变成燃烧的炭炉。

——但这个发展是不是有哪里不对？

辉之进在领土尽失之前想起来，他用力推开七星一点点，黑框眼镜早不知道飞到哪个角落去，没有遮挡的圆眼睁大了看着七星：“那个……现在是这种发展吗……？”

自认把气氛营造得够好的人因被打断而不悦，俏丽的嘴唇微微嘟起来：“那不然呢？男人做爱不就是这个发展吗？”

第一次听见如此赤裸的发言，小少爷话都说不清楚，像只快煮烂的螃蟹，任由七星真树啃咬他的脖颈，用堪称色情的方式揉捏他的臀部。在小少爷略微有些不情愿、却情不自禁的颤抖中七星真树好像明白了什么，他恍然大悟地笑起来，像要亲吻辉之进一样贴近他，多情又漂亮的眼睛里满是闪烁的笑意。

“辉，不管怎么说，我，可是男人哦？”

三根手指抽出来时牵起透明的细丝，润滑液滴落在床单上，暧昧不清。药袋辉之进早就变成煮熟的虾，努力蜷缩自己，任由七星真树摆弄他。

在小少爷锻炼良好且毫无瑕疵的身体上留下吻痕是一件十分撩动欲望的事，尚未经历过情事的人是一张薄薄的白纸，稍微碰一下便颤抖个不停。

辉之进透过指缝看七星真树熟练地脱掉t恤，把头发撩到耳后，动作一气呵成，有一种介于男女之间的美感和性感。

但是，当七星真树抬起辉之进的一条腿，握着膝盖窝将其推向辉之进，并将自己的性器抵在入口处时，辉之进还是非常想退缩。

“哎——？事到如今了诶，有什么好退缩的？”在关键时刻被拒绝，七星真树拔高了音量，嗔怪般地说，“没关系啦，我技术很好的！”

辉之进只顾着摇头，单手捂着脸，只能从指缝里看见他因为生理泪水而变得湿润的眼睛。

箭在弦上的人当然不会再管，他弯下腰亲吻辉之进的嘴角，放缓了声音安抚他：“没关系，这么优秀的小少爷，应该是想做到什么就一定做得到的吧？”

虽然经常被人这样夸，但辉之进真的很不想在奇怪的方向上也什么都能做到。

七星腾出一只手来抚慰辉之进的性器，他足够耐心也足够温柔，哄骗似的安抚辉之进，一面小心翼翼地将自己的性器往里放。

“没关系，我有好好扩张过啦。”他说，“相信自己。”

一点都不想相信自己。辉之进只能深呼吸以减少异物挤进窄小洞口的违和感，就算被扩张过，真的要把性器放进来，不论身体做不做得到，他的心理上是觉得做不到的。七星真树不慌不忙，他是习惯于照顾别人的类型，就算自己已经完全勃起，他也能耐心地等待对方准备好。

半哄半骗了很久之后终于放进去二分之一，七星真树的尺寸和本人印象丝毫不符，就像辉之进从来没想到这个穿着打扮花里胡哨、言语举止都像银座人妖酒馆的妈妈桑一样的HOMO力气比他大一样。

总觉得自己像是被骗上贼船，但事到如今一切都晚了，至少今天晚上他下不来。

辉之进好不容易习惯了点，还没等他做好心理建设，七星真树已经在他的后穴里尝试进出。

“等——”性器和内壁摩擦，辉之进的声音卡在喉咙里，变成急促的喘息。

“等不了啦，好歹照顾一下我这边的感受嘛。”七星自顾自地退出一点点，又比刚才多推进一点点，“我又不是按摩棒。”

HOMO说话口无遮拦，小少爷偏偏一听见荤话便面红耳赤，找不出可以回应的话。

异物和内壁摩擦的满涨很快带上了些许让小腹颤抖的奇妙感觉，可以说是快乐也可以说是欲念，顺着脊柱攀升，让辉之进的体温便升得更高，口干舌燥，只能紧紧抓住床单试图转移注意力。

“你看，这不是很顺利吗？”七星真树的语气像是在鼓励做手工的小学生，他的手若有若无地扫过辉之进的胸口，顺着往下抓住辉之进的腰。

辉之进条件反射地从床上弹起来，他平生最怕有人碰他的腰，每次挠痒痒大赛都是他最先落败。微不足道的缺点在情事中变成致命弱点之一，辉之进怎么也没想到自己的反应如此之大，羞耻得用枕头盖住自己的脸。

过分生涩的反应让七星直笑，他掀开枕头亲吻辉之进的额头，笑嘻嘻的：“辉辉真是……太可爱了。”

他语气轻柔宛如哄骗小孩，动作却一点没停下，硕大的性器往辉之进身体里挤，又让小少爷泄出两声无法抑制的喘息。

“还差一点。”七星抓住辉之进的腰肢挺进，完全没入时辉之进仰起下巴颤抖，小腹止不住地收缩，七星真树柔软的嘴唇擦去辉之进眼角生理性的泪水，他不再用故意拔高、故意放软，千回百转的语调说话时，声音是低沉的，温柔的。

七星真树用沾染上情欲颜色的温柔眼睛看着辉之进，亲吻他：“好孩子。” 

过分温柔和耐心的操弄让辉之进受不了，他陷入情欲的陷阱无法自拔，生涩地寻求慰藉，薄薄的嘴唇是不是凑上去贴着七星的唇角，他带着敬称断断续续地喊“七星”，七星好声好气地回应，下面顶得更凶了点。

HOMO业务娴熟，对处男来说太刺激，辉之进很快颤抖着在七星手上射了出来，窄窄的腰肢从床铺上弹起又重重落下，像濒死的鱼在陆地上寻求呼吸。

七星真树如何从他身体里抽离，后来又发生了什么，辉之进已经完全不知道了。他像是被抽离了魂魄，一陷入柔软的床铺便沉沉睡去。

第二天早上醒来，药袋少爷花了很久来回忆昨晚发生了什么。

昨天先是和责编聊到八点……说起换笔名的问题。然后坐电梯下楼，遇到了名叫七星真树的HOMO，莫名其妙被拉着喝了酒，还发现七星真树是他的读者……再然后，好像是被男人亲了——意外的不是很讨厌，再后来呢？辉之进环视这个怎么看都是酒店的地方，再看看自己：没穿衣服。

没、穿、衣、服。

没穿衣服！！！！！！！

药袋少爷回想起来了。他瞳孔都快要地震，终于想起昨天晚上他到底做了什么会被药袋家剥皮的事情。

他蜷缩起来，把头埋进膝盖里，只露出蓬松的卷发。为什么会这样？要是被家里人知道他绝对死定了！

“哎呀，你醒啦。”昨天晚上的共犯穿着浴袍从浴室里出来，和昨天一样笑得温柔又多情。见辉之进的目光像死了一样，又故意抬高声色嗔怪似的说，“别露出这么幻灭的表情嘛——昨天晚上明明大家都很开心的。”

“求求你别说了！”辉之进抱着头哀叫。

“好啦，我又不会说出去。”七星真树问，“咖啡？茶？还是牛奶？”

“……咖啡。”辉之进小声说。

七星真树笑眯眯的倒好咖啡，双腿交叠坐在床边，递给辉之进：“请用。”

“谢谢。”喝过咖啡后辉之进稍微冷静了一点，首先得想个能完美解释他昨晚彻夜未归的理由——打电话给大雅说不定可行。接下来就是想办法忘掉这件事，可惜纵使他是制药公司的继承人，他也想不出有任何办法能让自己瞬间失忆，只能抱着头逃避现实。

“来说说吧，你怎么想的？”七星真树先一步开口。

“……什么意思？”

“就是说，”七星真树侧过头看他，眼线拉出漂亮的曲线，“辉辉是想把这个当做交往的前兆呢，还是说普通的一夜情啦。”

“一、一夜……”辉之进被七星真树直白的讲法吓了一跳，涨红了脸。

七星真树失笑：“每次说这种话你反应都这么大？你还真是不谙世事的小少爷啊，药袋家这么大，都不对继承人做点正确的性教育吗？”

“你知道了吗？”辉之进想起昨晚七星还嘲笑他是不是富贵人家的小少爷，今天却一副了然于胸的样子，觉得奇怪。

“查过啦。”七星挥了挥手机，“放心好啦，开个玩笑而已。豪门世家的继承人只能和大小姐谈恋爱是惯例嘛，我懂的我懂的。我会好——好的把这件事情藏在肚子里的哦。”他做出一个拉上嘴巴拉链的动作，眨眨眼睛。

“谢……谢谢……”怎么想道谢都很奇怪，但辉之进还是道谢。

“那，我还要回家打扫卫生，就先走一步啦，房钱我给过了，辉辉想什么时候走都可以。”七星动作麻利，捡起他放在沙发上的衣服，很快穿戴整齐，仔仔细细地将头发卡进贝雷帽里。辉之进坐在床上，计算公式和程序时快得不像人的脑袋当机很久，也没回过味来。

“还有，作为纯粹的读者而言，我很期待看见漫画的后续哦。”七星真树提着包出门前，回过头来冲辉之进说，留给药袋少爷一个飞吻。

那张漂亮脸蛋和坦诚又恣意妄为的飞吻又让药袋辉之进脸红了，几乎没有跟女孩子正常交往过的理工男更没见过这等架势，又把头埋进膝盖里去。

他果然无法和HOMO正常交往。

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好像没什么要写的  
没车

药袋辉之进坐在西园寺大雅家的沙发上，像受训的小学生那样把双手放在膝盖上，低头不说话。

“好啦，我帮你搪塞过去了。”大雅挂了药袋家的电话，坐在辉之进旁边，安慰地拍肩。

“大雅你真的是好人。”辉之进松了口气，一把握住大雅的手。

“不过，你怎么想到找我了？”

“因为，找陆的话一定会被骂。”辉之进叹气，“达成根本不会撒谎，只能找大雅了。”

“这倒也是。”大雅坦然接受了自己的好人身份，“那你为什么会夜不归宿，能跟我说说吗？”

难以启齿。辉之进捏紧毛衣下摆，总不能说自己昨天去交稿，结果跟一个homo喝酒被骗上了床，顺便贡献出了自己的屁股。这种剧情不管哪一环说出去都够惊人，更何况凑到一堆。

大雅见辉之进不说话，叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩说：“辉啊，上次嘲笑你没跟女孩子说过话是我们不对，但是，我认为这也是你的优点，没必要刻意去改变的，我们顺其自然好吗？”

“我挺顺其自然的。”辉之进摸不着头脑，“怎么突然说到这个了？”

大雅又拍拍辉之进的肩，点头：“你真的不用这么急。”

“我不急。”辉之进更迷惑了，“你到底在说什么。”

“好吧，你不想说没关系。”大雅指了指他的脖子，“但你这样能回家吗？”

回什么家？什么回家？为什么不能回家？辉之进一脸茫然。大雅见状，从桌上拿了面镜子，递给辉之进。辉之进看着镜子里的自己，没什么问题，顶多就是头发有点乱：他今早没好意思在酒店多留，穿上衣服便逃到西园寺家。大雅把镜子往下移，叫他看脖子。

辉之进穿着他特别喜欢的一件双排扣高领羊绒大衣，没觉得有什么不对，直到他侧过头，才发现不对劲。

他脖子上有好几个小红点，位置不偏不倚，刚好够他扭头时能被别人看见，暧昧地趴在他脖子上，提醒他昨天晚上究竟发生过什么。

药袋少爷跟放在热水里的温度计似的，从脚到头极速变红，他捂住脸，在沙发上把自己缩成一团。

“你……记得对人家负责。”大雅语重心长，“还有，骗钱还好，小心别被骗色。”

什么对人家负责，要说也是他要被人家负责。辉之进裹紧了围巾，在药店买了一沓膏药。他跟大雅编的理由是打游戏在西园寺家睡下了，这下回家，还得再编个理由，说自己是如何通过打游戏把脖子给扭伤需要贴膏药。

他好不容易躲过了管家婆婆的过度关心，在自己房间里拿着毛巾热敷，他整一天都心不在焉，做什么都是恍惚的，偶尔还会想起七星真树——贴在他耳边暧昧低语，以及丝毫不考虑情况就在自己脖子上留下令人羞耻的印记。

到晚上洗澡时，辉之进差点在浴室里惨叫。七星真树作为床伴非常尽责，在辉之进睡过去之后还兢兢业业地帮他清理干净——如果他不在自己背上留下一大堆乱七八糟的吻痕的话就更好了。

辉之进满脸通红地把水温调高，庆幸现在不是夏天。

我再也不要和那个homo见面了。

这句话绝对是药袋少爷的一厢情愿，痴心妄想。毕竟，出版社都是一家，只不过隔了六层楼，想见的人嫌远，不想见的人就嫌近。

辉之进在出版社楼下的咖啡厅遇到七星时，差点萌生出想换出版社的冲动。

“好巧啊。”七星端着黑咖啡，笑吟吟地跟辉之进打招呼。

辉之进使劲点头，隔着一张桌子跟七星对话：“好巧……为什么七星会在这里？”

“我？”七星指着自己的鼻尖，“很正常吧？公司就在楼上，难道要人家跑到三公里外去喝星○克吗？”

这倒也是。辉之进想，要不下次让编辑去三公里在喝星○克吧，他给钱都行。或者明天就去街对面找个店铺开一家新的咖啡厅，只用来躲七星真树。

“又交稿了？周刊连载很累吧？”七星真树悠闲地喝了一口咖啡，问。

辉之进点点头：“没什么事我就先走了。”

“哎——你等等嘛。”七星隔着桌子叫住他，十分不高兴的样子，“不用这样吧？见到人家就跟见到鬼似的，怎么，我今天穿的衣服不合你口味？”

辉之进打量七星，玫红色开衫和黄色碎花的圆领t恤，很七星，倒也挑不出什么毛病。他很老实地回答：“没有，我认为还不错。”

“噗——”七星真树忍不住笑起来，“你还真这么老实地回答啊。”

意识到自己又被捉弄了，辉之进脸一红，抱着自己的咖啡，埋头便想离开。

“真的要这么冷漠？都是你情我愿的事情，不当朋友至少做个点头之交嘛。”

“什么你情我……我愿！”辉之进小声喊道，“明明……”

“明明就有征得你的同意！”七星真树理直气壮，“你点头了我才上的。”

辉之进无法反驳。可他现在同样羞恼，一周过去，他背上的吻痕还没有全部消失，害他缺席了贵公子们的晨泳项目整整一周——大雅都那样说了，他不知道下次去晨泳，剩下二人还会说出什么话来。

“哎，等等。”七星突然站起来，隔着桌子，伸手拉开辉之进的围巾。

冰凉的手指激得辉之进一个寒颤，拍开七星的手。眼看着对面的homo露出恍然大悟的表情，辉之进脸上又挂不住了，把自己藏到围巾里去。

“我懂了。”七星真树很快露出抱歉的笑容，双手合十，“抱歉！”

“你……现在说也没有用。”辉之进一生气声音便闷闷的。

“那个真的是习惯嘛，很难改的。”七星睁开一只眼睛，哀求道，“原谅我好不好？”

辉之进心想，自己究竟因为七星的坏习惯遭到了什么误解，七星真树一定是不知道的——可细想起来那好像又不算误解，不如说，如果他实话实说，好像比被误解更可怕。这么一想，辉之进又有点泄气。

“原谅我，好不好？原谅我嘛——”七星毫无障碍地在辉之进面前撒娇，药袋少爷很容易心软，那张漂亮脸蛋又总让辉之进生不出什么恶感，他再有什么火也发不出来，垂头丧气地握紧了自己的咖啡。

眼看着好脾气的大少爷没有之前那么上火，七星真树得逞地笑起来，一把拉住辉之进的袖子：“好吧，为了赔罪，下了班我请辉吃关东煮！正宗街边小摊，贵公子绝对没吃过的那种。”

“哎？等、等等……我并没有要……”

“决定了，下午六点，公司楼下。”七星真树眨眨眼睛，“不见不散。”

花蝴蝶般的人又花蝴蝶般地飘走，只留辉之进一人站在咖啡厅里，不知所措。

下午六点，公司楼下。药袋辉之进百般不情愿，还是站在楼下等待。他的好教养让他没办法昧着良心放七星的鸽子，可要和七星真树去吃饭喝酒，辉之进非常害怕重蹈覆辙。

他不应该怕的。就算再被朋友评价为内向，那也只是在贵公子的标准上来讲，药袋辉之进不算一个非常健谈的贵族。但这并不代表他不擅长社交辞令、虚与委蛇，他只是不知道该用什么样的标准来面对七星真树。要说七星失礼，倒也没有，那个男人的过度热情，过分主动都掌握在一个极好的度里，只有一点点暧昧，不多也不少。

辉之进为此而苦恼——在上一次意外被默认为你情我愿之后，他想不出什么正当理由来拒绝七星。

“久等了吗？我下班了。”七星真树不知什么时候出现，拍了拍他的肩。

“也没有很久。”辉之进只能做出平常的样子，“今天谢谢你请我吃饭。”

“不客气，我很乐意和辉吃饭的。”七星真树笑眯眯的，“走吧。”

七星真树说得一点没错，这个关东煮小摊真的就是街边推车小摊，辉之进这辈子都不会为之停留的那种。

药袋少爷盯着木板凳很久，才勉为其难地坐上去。菜单上大多都是辉之进只听过名字，或是连名字也没听过的食物，七星早有预兆，对老板伸出两根手指：“和往常一样的，今天要两份。”

“不知道你爱吃什么，就点了和我一样的。要是有什么不爱吃的，记得告诉我哦。下次就不点了。”七星真树把最先放在他们面前的关东煮推向辉之进那边，“请吧，小少爷。”

他经常被人叫做小少爷，但七星真树的调侃意味太浓，让辉之进有些不高兴：“叫名字就可以了。”

“好的，辉辉。”耳边响起七星愉快的笑声。

更叫人生气了。辉之进想。

七星真树叫了啤酒，当然没忘记辉之进的份。两扎啤酒端上桌，小少爷第一次实际体验如此豪放的喝法，一时间不知道从哪里入口。

“七星先生……每次都在喝酒呢。”

“这不是很平常的事吗？那我倒想问问，辉下班不喝酒还有什么可做的。”

“学习，加班……还有赶稿。”辉之进说，“要做的事情太多了。”

“我还以为，贵公子肯定比我们的生活更丰富多彩呢。要骑马啦，射箭啦，参加晚宴啦，还要和漂亮的大小姐跳舞，总之，在21世纪却活得像中世纪。”

“是这样没错。不过，那也算不上丰富多彩。”辉之进笑了笑，“我只想画漫画而已。”

在气氛有些凝固的时候，七星选择靠上去，轻轻地撞辉之进的肩膀，说：“那我们来聊聊漫画？辉辉已经开始连载了吧？”

“下周应该就会刊载了。之前……之前和七星先生——认识的那天晚上，正在和编辑商量换笔名的事情。”

“换笔名？啊——不过，没办法用真名连载吧？太容易被家人发现了。”七星说，“那辉想好笔名了吗？”

辉之进点了点头，欲言又止。

“什么笔名？告诉我嘛！”

“总觉得……不好意思说。”

“有什么不好意思的？反正下周就要刊载了，现在告诉人家也无妨嘛。”七星指着辉之进的鼻尖，漂亮的眼睛微微眯起来，“你可别让我下周自己看，我要听辉自己说。”

辉之进被紧紧相逼，犹豫不决地小声说出第一个音节：“……左。”

“左？”

“左——”他想起了责编听说自己笔名时难以认同的表情，再看看七星期待的眼神，像是用了莫大的勇气，才说出自己的笔名，“左氧氟沙星。”

“左什么？”文学系毕业的检阅怎么也没办法把那个绕口的单词读明白，他自认为英语不错，阅读量也不错，但辉之进说的单词完全不在他的知识范围内。

“左氧氟沙星。是喹诺酮类药物中的一种……啊，喹诺酮药物就是合成抗菌药，主要作用于革兰阴性菌，左氧氟沙星的话，对肠杆菌科细菌的抗菌活性较强。分子式是C18H22FN3O5。”辉之进说起医学来便侃侃而谈，连珠炮似的抛出一大堆让七星真树目瞪口呆的专用名词，发现检阅光瞪大眼睛看着他，却不讲话，辉之进才眨了眨眼睛，换了一种简单易懂的说法，“就是抗生素。”

“那个左——左什么的，就是辉的笔名？”

辉之进点点头。

“你认真的？”七星真树因为太过不敢相信而笑出声来，“我想整个出版社都没几个编辑能把这个名字读明白。”

“……责编也是这样说的。”辉之进声音渐渐变小，“所以我不是很想说。”

七星真树毫不留情地放声大笑：“那签名的时候怎么办？你就不怕签售会手累吗？”

“我还没考虑到那么远……”

“骗人。所有开始连载的作家，会做的第一件事肯定都是练签名吧？”七星真树和辉之进肩膀挨着肩膀，促狭地用肩头碰了碰低着头的辉之进，“别这么小气嘛。”

七星的过分主动让辉之进难以拒绝，他绞着自己的手指，白皙的脸蛋在关东煮的热气之间变得微红，小声地说：“……我打算，签化学式。”

homo笑得前仰后合，笑到辉之进开始微恼，扭过头去，他才擦擦眼泪，撑着下巴说：“虽然纯文学部不会出现这种笔名，但少年漫画有点个人特色也不错。”

“辉辉果然，不仅外表可爱，内在也很有趣嘛。”

七星毫不犹豫的肯定，不知出于真心还是出于礼节，都让辉之进心里轻松了些。虽然homo的夸赞让他有些局促不安，只能拿起筷子吃自己碗里的关东煮，以此掩饰自己的窘迫。他夹起碗里的鱼丸，肉丸中的汤汁让辉之进忍不住夸赞“好吃”，随后，他便听见七星真树低笑。

“这可是我推荐的店，哪有不好吃的道理。”七星笑眯眯地看着他，“不打算夸夸我吗？”

面容姣好的男人故意眨眨眼睛来把自己伪装成无辜少女，可恶的是辉之进还真的因为那双鹿一般的眼睛受到了巨大的暴击。

——他最开始那个问题就错了，不该想问朋友们如何看待男人穿花哨的女款服装，而应该问一个横看竖看都是性别男的homo在自己面前假装可爱而自己真的会心跳加快到底正不正常。

不管正常与否，辉之进都只能调整呼吸，往旁边挪了挪：“七星先生很厉害。”

抱着捉弄心态的homo当然没有错过辉之进表情的细微变化，立刻露出了得逞的笑，拉长了声音说：“别害羞嘛——”

辉之进不说话。

“对了，趁此机会，不如辉给我签个名吧。”

“签名？”辉之进一抬头，七星笑眯眯地递过来一个小本子，自带一支圆珠笔的便携式手账本，淡粉色的软壳装，点缀着樱花的图案，圆珠笔也是小巧可爱的同种花色。

“好歹我也是你的粉丝之一，要个签名不过分吧？抗生素老师。”七星读不准他的笔名，干脆改叫他抗生素。

“是左氧氟沙星。”辉之进认真地重复了一遍自己的笔名，露出犹豫的神色，“真的要签名吗？”

“反正你出单行本、开签售会，或者搞活动的时候多少会签名吧？就当练习，来嘛。”七星几乎是强硬地把笔塞进辉之进手中的，辉之进没办法，只能勉强在笔记本上写下自己写过无数遍的化学式。

并不是什么很特殊的符号，那是完全不懂医学的普通人随便搜索一下也能够依葫芦画瓢写出来的化学式，更何况辉之进的写法颇具医生风格，龙飞凤舞像一条毫无意义的曲线，但七星真树依旧如获至宝，捧着他的笔记本端详辉之进的签名，漂亮的眼睛在街边小摊昏黄的灯光下闪闪发光：“好像一匹马。辉辉的签名也这么可爱呀。”

“并没有……化学式本身就是这个样子。”

“能想出用这个当笔名本身就是很可爱的事情，不要害羞不要害羞。你在朋友面前一定不会这么局促吧？和我相处也不用这么拘束，我又不会吃人。”七星把笔记本装进包里，捧起他的酒杯，“来干杯吧。”

辉之进用灌自己啤酒的方式假装镇定，他不擅长和女性交往，可在舞会上遇见陌生的大小姐，他也能挽着对方的手坦然地跳舞和交谈，可为什么七星真树就不行？他同样想知道。

“等辉变成知名漫画家，我就可以跟别人炫耀啦，‘这可是老师签的第一个签名’。”

“……为什么会这么相信我能出单行本，能开签售会呢？”辉之进看着七星，问出他今晚一直在思考的问题，“我的漫画甚至没有开始正式刊载。”

“你想叫我别再说客套话了？”

“……”

“我是真心相信辉可以成为知名漫画家的。和你是谁没有关系，我只是作为一个读者很喜欢你的漫画而已。当然，硬要说——”七星真树眨了眨眼睛，趁辉之进不注意，凑上前去，在和对方嘴唇相贴的前一秒急刹车，他歪头看着眼睛都快变成蚊香圈的药袋少爷，露出艳丽的笑，“因为我喜欢辉嘛。”

辉之进心脏就要跳出来之前，七星重新拉开了他们的距离，撑着下巴，小指上银色的尾戒闪闪发光：“不过不是那种意义上的喜欢，辉辉可以放心。”

“虽然我们已经跨栏了。”七星补充。

“……请不要再提那件事了。”

药袋辉之进的心情像过山车似的大起大落，在听七星毫不犹豫地说相信自己时，在homo的漂亮脸蛋近在咫尺时，他的心跳和血液都迅速飙升，肾上腺素极速分泌，要叫他喘不过气来。七星真树像逗猫用的狗尾巴草，在他面前若即若离。他能把尺度把握得非常巧妙，所以在说出毫不留情的拒绝后，他又补充了一句玩笑话。这是辉之进熟悉的社交方法之一，于是他也就顺着七星的意，不再继续这个话题。

听见homo亲口说“不是那种喜欢”，作为不想被纠缠，更不想有把柄的人来讲应该高兴才对，但是，七星真树的距离感让辉之进微妙地开心不起来。辉之进没聊两句，看了一眼手表，匆匆将自己碗里的关东煮吃干净，便要向七星告别。

“八点都没到呢！”

“抱歉……我家有门禁。”上次未经允许彻夜不归，就算有大雅做掩护，辉之进也被家里人狠狠训了一顿。更何况他今晚实在没有继续聊下去的心情。

“好吧。”七星并不勉强他，干脆结了帐，打算结束今晚的行程回家去，“做贵公子可真辛苦。”

辉之进笑了笑：“没办法，这并不是我可以选择的。”

“没关系，至少在我看来，辉之进就只是辉之进而已。”七星真树要等的公车到站，上车前，他拍了拍辉之进的肩膀，“下次再见吧，抗生素老师。”

“是左氧氟沙星。”辉之进不厌其烦地纠正了一遍。

“都一样啦。”七星真树眼珠一转，扯过辉之进的围巾，柔软的嘴唇在他的脸颊上轻点一下，小少爷的坚守了一晚上的防线在最后一刻崩盘，他往后跳了一步，半天说不出话来。

“Au revoir.”七星真树丢给他一个飞吻，跑上公车。

药袋辉之进张大了嘴巴，等到公车扬长而去，他才缓缓地吐气，捂住脸，把头别到一边去。

——homo太狡猾了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天时地利人和，但是我拉灯了  
给一个图爽的拉郎走剧情一定是我有问题  
两边的身世都是我瞎编的，和原作没有半毛钱关系

辉之进的漫画最后选择了月刊连载。他自己坚持要做周刊，但日程表排得满满当当，就算有三头六臂也忙不过来，只能接受编辑的建议移至月刊，因此，他又重新换了一位编辑，要跑的楼层仍是十二楼，只是换到隔壁去。

在楼下的咖啡厅和责编开会时，责编正在介绍帮他联系的助手，店员突然端了咖啡过来，指名要给辉之进。

辉之进伸长脖子张望，果然，吧台的角落里藏着一截玫红色的西装，戴着贝雷帽的校阅笑着冲他打招呼。

作为回礼，辉之进偶尔也学七星那样给他点咖啡，很快他便摸清了七星的喜好：黑咖啡，不加糖的那种。

苦到和本人的印象不符。

“辉，你最近到底在搞什么名堂？”

他最近缺席四人活动的次数有些多，好不容易来了一次台球活动，也只坐在一边观战，精神涣散的样子。

“黑眼圈好重，睡不好吗？”

“有一点。”辉之进只能敷衍地笑。他总不能说自己最近开始连载，白天上班，晚上趁夜深人静，拉上窗帘锁好门才敢画稿子，一来二去，睡眠总是不够。但辉之进难得心情雀跃，他的第一期连载获得好评，拿到了当月榜首，初尝胜利滋味的漫画家兴奋不已，一有时间便开始构思他的剧情。现在也不例外，没说几句话，他便忍不住摸出随身携带的小本子，开始画随笔。

“辉，你是不是太没紧张感了？”今天椿也来参加了他们的四人活动，大小姐趾高气昂地坐在沙发上，晃了晃红酒杯，慵懒地撑着头。

“是……是吗？”辉之进被说得一顿，忙不迭合上本子。自从很久不见椿，辉之进开始有点不擅长对付她。福原堂的大小姐越长大越有贵族派头，放在以前还没什么，可辉之进现在偷偷画着漫画，觉得自己理亏，说话便没了底气。

“我虽然不知道你最近在做什么，但是，身为药袋集团的继承人，连自己的身体都照顾不好怎么行？”

大小姐皱起眉审视他：“还是说，你最近因为沉迷什么东西而忘记了本职呢？”

被说中了。辉之进眼神躲闪。

“这可不行啊，辉，要是你掉链子影响到公司，我这边也是会头疼的。别太放松了。”椿说，“别忘了，我们不是那些悠闲度日，浪费时间的平民。”

辉之进翻开本子，看着自己画到一半的男主角，突然没有了兴致。

椿的话像根刺，自那天以后就横在辉之进心里，或者说，他心里本身就有那根刺，只不过是他忘了，椿再提醒了他而已。

辉之进还是继续画漫画，第二个月的原稿按时交上去，再过四天就是杂志发售，辉之进心里还是翘首以盼，盼着发售那天，他跑进书店里去，翻到自己那一页，摸着油墨，看着自己的漫画刊登在他最喜欢的出版社的杂志里。

发售日这天早上应该是让他高兴的一天才对，辉之进心里横亘的那根刺又深深地刺中了他。

药袋家早上总是一起吃饭，大约是辉之进最近表现得太过心不在焉，他严肃的父亲很少见地在用餐时开口，猎鹰似的眼睛盯着自己的儿子：“辉之进，你最近在做什么？”

“我……我在上班。”辉之进有点心虚，手上的餐刀一抖，发出一声不和谐的噪音。

“不仅如此吧。”父亲一眼就看穿了儿子的不安，“别以为我不知道，你这个月以来，每天都没有按时睡觉。”

辉之进只能闭口不言，乖乖地听父亲训话。

“你之前，在画什么漫画吧？”

“……哎？”辉之进猛地抬头。

父亲观察辉之进的反应，从鼻子里哼了一声：“你以为用真名去什么出版社投稿，我还会不知道吗？似乎还拿了什么新人赏？有这个精力，我倒是希望你能好好做点正事。”

“油画，素描，什么都好，我都不会反对。”父亲说，“可你学到的东西，不是用来画这些低劣的笑话的。认清楚自己的位置吧，辉之进。”

发售日的兴奋因为父亲的话语而彻底消失，辉之进——药袋制药的大少爷深深地低下头，低声回答他的父亲：“……是。”

辉之进的一天都过得心不在焉。他本应该开始画下个月的连载，可每当翻开他随身带的小本子，父亲的话又重新在耳边响起，他再也画不下去，把小本子塞回口袋里，重新拿起公司的文件。

他从公司下班出来已经七点了。原本按照计划，辉之进现在应该去书店，买一本新的月刊漫画。他在公司楼下，茫然地站在风里，三月初的冷风稍微让他今天浆糊般的脑袋清醒了一点。辉之进想过自己会被说“不务正业”，他原本就对自己画漫画这件事抱有怀疑，是阴差阳错地投了稿，拿了奖，编辑联系他邀请连载，辉之进才小心翼翼地拾起心里的一腔热情，他这一个月来做贼似的偷偷摸摸地画漫画，思考剧情，修改分镜，像埋时间胶囊的小孩子那样抱着期待的心情悄悄地在故事里埋进彩蛋和伏笔，他花了那么多心思的东西，到了父亲嘴里变成了轻描淡写的五个字“低劣的笑话”。

自己画的漫画，那个人明明连一格都没有看过。辉之进被自己心里冒出的想法吓了一跳。他从小到大都是最省心的孩子，从不反驳，也没有叛逆期，所有人都夸赞他的懂事乖巧，在辉之进心里，自己也应该是那个样子才对。父亲总是成为孩子的标杆，辉之进也不例外。他的父亲，药袋集团的实际控股人，是他从小到大都仰慕的人。

如果跟随父亲的脚步，他应该现在立刻放弃自己的漫画，打电话跟编辑说，自己不会再连载了。无论有什么损失，对药袋家来说都只是九牛一毛。

但自己真的能做到吗？辉之进往他的左边看。沿着这条路往下走，坐上电车，五站外就是出版社，他供稿的出版社楼下有一家非常大的书店，因为离公司有一段距离，不担心遇上同事，辉之进喜欢到那边去买书。

今天那家书店会摆上新一期的月刊，封面是他画的，卷头有他的彩页，是他偷偷摸摸熬夜完成，顶着黑眼圈按时交给编辑的。

往他的右边看，是公司的地下停车场入口，他只要打电话，停车场里等待许久的司机就会将车开上来，他坐上车，不到二十分钟，就能回到药袋家大到令人不敢相信的宅子里去。

辉之进看了一眼手表，七点十分，书店八点准时关门，他家的门禁时间也是八点。

做这种事情，真的有意义吗？

药袋辉之进犹豫了很久很久，选择往左边的电车站走去。

电车里总是死气沉沉的。忙碌了一天的上班族抓着拉环昏昏欲睡，疲惫从眉心写到眼底。辉之进戴上他的黑框眼镜和帽子，站在角落里，跟着电车摇摇晃晃，五站过后，下车。

离书店还有五百米，辉之进又犹豫了起来。他难以抑制心里对新刊的期待，可椿的话语，父亲的忠告都压得他喘不过气来。费了很大的力气，辉之进才挪步到书店门口。

只不过是买本书而已。

辉之进这样鼓励自己，他深吸一口气，闷着头往前冲。书店的自动门唰地一下打开，辉之进没看路，差点跟从里边出来的人撞个满怀。

“哎呀，辉？”

他还没来得及说“抱歉”，被他撞到的人率先开口。熟悉的声音，熟悉的语调，故意把低沉的嗓音揉细提高，喜欢让尾音上扬的俏皮语气。

“这么巧，来买书？”他抬头，挂着微笑的homo把自己手上厚厚的月刊举到他面前，“封面画得不错哦。”

不知怎么的，辉之进突然感觉自己像抓住了救命稻草一样。

他最终没有买书，七星问他是不是要买月刊，辉之进站在门口，望了一眼摆放整齐的月刊漫画，和贴得高高的宣传海报，抿了抿嘴，说：“不用了，我只是路过。”

七星沉默了一小下，眼珠一转，问他：“我说，要不要聊聊天？不喝酒的那种。”

“所以，为什么心情不好呢？”七星和辉之进在附近的河提旁散步。七星抱着一大袋子书，有文艺周刊，少年漫画月刊，还有一些文库版的小说。

“让我猜猜——和家里吵架了吗？”

“算不上吵架。”辉之进回答，“我……还没有跟家里人吵过架。”

“应该说你从来没跟别人吵过架吧？”七星说，“辉一看就是根本不会吵架的人呢。”

“的确。”辉之进笑了笑。如果自己能强硬一点，说不定也不会这么烦恼了。

“那是因为什么被家里人说教了呢？”七星像个料事如神的先知，毫不费力地说出事实，“画漫画被家里人知道了，所以认为你不务正业？”

没有隐瞒的余地，辉之进只能点点头：“七星先生真是什么都知道呢。”

“这只是简单推理而已，对于像辉这样的贵公子来说，一定会遇上这种问题吧。”七星和辉之进挨得近了点，“不过，我觉得辉的漫画蛮有趣的，对于读者来说，这就够了。那个致敬阿○木的彩蛋也很有趣。”

“你发现了吗……！”辉之进猛地抬头，他的高兴没维持几秒，又在夜风中消散。他重新低下头去，默默不语。

“当然了。好漫画总是值得读者反复回味的嘛。”七星点点头，微笑，“而且，我也很想知道接下来会如何发展啊，主角刚刚发现宇宙里的新能源，接下来，那个角色会……”七星真树滔滔不绝地说，向前走了好一截，而辉之进自他开始说话便站在原地，一动不动。

“怎么了？”七星回过头去。

“……七星先生。”辉之进说，“七星先生，真的有那么喜欢我的漫画吗？”这句话的潜台词是，他的漫画真的值得别人喜欢吗？他现在有些不安，因为清楚自己在某些方面的才能，所以辉之进并不怕社交场上的奉承，在他看来那些话语还不足以动摇他。但漫画不一样，在他的社交圈里不会有漫画家，也不会有小姐少爷说，我的兴趣是看漫画。他不自觉捏紧衣角，对七星的回答忐忑不安。

“喜欢啊。”七星真树像是看穿了他的想法，坦然地回答，“我没有奉承你的必要吧？而且，不知道你究竟是谁的读者们更没有奉承你的必要吧？”

七星走回来，站在辉之进面前：“在这方面，辉再自信一点也无妨。”

他和七星对视，校阅戴着耳钉和耳骨钉，闪闪发光的银色。校阅用那双好看的眼睛冲着自己展露温柔且包容的笑意，辉之进不知道他那种包容心来自于何处，但至少在现在，是能让辉之进心里轻松一些的良药。

“马上要八点了，辉还不回家吗？我记得你说过有门禁时间的吧。”七星低头看了一眼手机，问。

“门禁时间”四个字打破了辉之进心里的一点轻松。他不知道为什么，第一次感觉到有些生气，没由来的生气。说到底，二十四岁了却还要每天晚上设定门禁时间，不报备就不能出门，这本来就不正常吧？

为什么我不能按照我的想法生活呢？

辉之进张开嘴，说：“我今天晚上不太想回家。”

“那你怎么办？去朋友家？”

“我……会跟朋友说，让他帮我隐瞒一下。”辉之进顿了顿，压着声音说，“但我也不想去朋友家。”

他不知道哪里来的勇气，往前一步，拉近自己和七星的距离，认真地、带着某种不明显的暗示看着七星。

“……所以，辉是在想什么呢？”七星观察他的表情，缓缓地开口，他歪了歪头，露出笑容，“靠这么近，我可是会误会的。”

辉之进是知道的。他其实并不想再跟七星发展到那一步，但是他现在更不想回家，就算去找大雅，达成或是陆，他也无法将自己的烦恼和盘托出，最后，还不如和七星真树待在一起，至于会发生什么、会不会发生什么，他已经不想管了。

“我只是，不想回家而已。”辉之进一字一句地说。

七星看着他，表情像是蒙了层雾，叫人看不出阴晴。但是最后，他露出辉之进熟悉的那种笑容，食指放在嘴边，冲辉之进眨了眨眼睛：“那就只能找一个适合二人独处的地方了，你说是不是？”

和上一次差不多的方式。

辉之进紧紧地闭着眼睛，手指攥着自己的衣角，任由七星真树亲吻他。比他矮一点点的homo仰起头来正好能触碰到辉之进因紧张而抿成一条线的薄唇，七星真树笑他，说：“我是不是应该先请辉喝点酒？”

低沉的声音里尽是促狭的笑意。小少爷知道他在笑什么，清醒状态下的辉之进明显比上一次更加紧张，听见七星笑他，嘴唇抿得更紧。七星真树轻吻他，湿热的舌尖轻轻舔舐辉之进的嘴角。他一根一根地掰开辉之进攥紧衣角的手指，让自己的手指插进颤抖的指缝里去。

七星真树喜欢戴戒指，那个平日里闪闪发光的银色尾戒触感太过明显，辉之进硌得慌，手指的肌肉条件反射，往回缩了缩。

“啊——我忘记了，抱歉。”七星放开他，将自己左手右手加起来的三个金属戒圈都取下来，整齐地摆放放在床头柜上，“对了，辉，要不要先洗澡？”

“……哎？”正努力做着心理建设，辉之进一时发愣，呆呆地抬起头来。

“好啦——忙了一天，不管怎么说，还是先洗个澡比较好。人家比较喜欢有仪式感的做爱，上次除外。”七星不由分说，拉着辉之进，把还没反应过来的小少爷丢进了浴室，“想泡澡的话我也等你哦。”

辉之进只能乖乖地打开淋浴洗澡。糊里糊涂地被推进浴室，糊里糊涂地洗了个澡，换上酒店的浴袍，抱着自己的衣服从浴室出来，七星正坐在床上，双腿交叠，单手撑着下巴，他把酒店的杂志放在膝盖上翻看，听见浴室门打开，抬头打量了辉之进一圈，秀气的脸颊上便满是笑容。

“不管看多少次都觉得辉辉可爱得不像成年人呢……不过今天的正装也很帅哦，小、少、爷。”

辉之进没来得及对七星调笑的话做出有力反驳，homo外套一脱，丢在沙发上，和他擦肩而过：“那换我洗澡啦，辉可以先看看杂志。”

浴室门被轻轻关上，七星的果断让辉之进没有拒绝的余地，他在浴室外站了一会儿，听见哗啦啦的水声响起，才捡起七星丢在床上的杂志，坐在一旁的椅子上翻看起来。

七星洗澡的时间不算长，他从浴室出来，也只穿着浴袍，平日里那好几个花哨的耳钉都取下来，也放在床头柜上。

辉之进已经看杂志入了神，他很容易专注在一件事上，因此没太注意七星已经站在自己面前，撑着下巴打量他。

药袋辉之进专注时总是不经意透露出平时的习惯，他靠在椅背上，双腿交叠，表情认真。七星端了两杯水，一杯递给他，辉之进头也不抬，接过杯子，不冷不热地说了句“谢谢”。

“不愧是贵公子，很有气场呢。”

听见那个低沉却千回百转的声音，辉之进才反应过来，差点把水洒在浴袍上，他连忙抬起头，对上满是笑意的漂亮眼睛。那双眼睛的主人冲他笑了笑，没有像辉之进想象中那样，缓缓闭上眼睛，低下头来亲吻他，多情的眼睛里蒙着薄雾。

七星真树温柔地看着他，清醒的、清明的眼神。他问：“冷静下来了吗？”

那双眼睛像能看透他似的，戳进辉之进心里去。辉之进张了张嘴，却发不出声音来。他早就被看透了：他是带着气来邀约七星真树的。

七星见他的反应，了然地笑。他面对辉之进，在床沿上坐下。校阅身体前倾，认真地看着辉之进：“辉是因为赌气才来邀约我的吧？”

“抱歉，我……”

“不对哦，辉之进。”七星难得一见地叫他名字，“你不用跟我说抱歉的。”

“我们的成长环境虽然天差地别，但辉现在的想法，我还是能有所体会的。我想说的是，我并不会因为辉动机不纯或是什么的就生气，要装作什么都没有发生继续下去当然可以，但因为对象是辉，所以我不想这样。你并不是gay吧？”

辉之进被这个问题难到了。和男人因意外上过一次床之后是否就能断定自己的性向有所改变？辉之进想，一定不行，可和七星真树做爱这件事，辉之进谈不上排斥，他只是紧张。

太奇怪了。认识了七星真树，好像让自己变得奇怪了。

更奇怪的是，他本以为七星是对情爱来者不拒的，在药袋辉之进心目中，像七星真树这样，能自如地调情，肆无忌惮地展示欲望来挑逗他人的人应该是这样的，像蝴蝶在花丛中飞过，若即若离，毫不留恋。

但是七星真树现在坐在他面前，认认真真地对他说：“而且，我认为辉现在需要的不是这个。如果你不想回家的话，可以在这里睡，但是今天我什么都不会做。”他转眼又笑起来，说：“找我谈心也可以哦，这里提供酒的。”

好奇怪。七星真树太奇怪了。辉之进这么想着，心里空落落的那块地方却突然像被人填满了似的，很没出息的，鼻子有些发酸。

最后，他们只是穿着浴袍站在阳台上吹风，七星从酒店的冰箱里拿出两罐啤酒，递给辉之进一罐。

辉之进几乎不喝啤酒，他不喜欢啤酒的苦味，可心里更苦，平民啤酒也能聊以慰藉。

七星真树站在他旁边，出乎意料的，七星不知从哪里摸出的烟，划亮酒店的火柴，在夜里的阳台上燃起一撮小小的烟雾。

辉之进知道了新的情报：七星真树原来是会抽烟的。

“几乎不会抽。”七星特意侧过头去，将烟雾吐向辉之进的另一边，随后才回过头来说，“我不喜欢烟的味道。”

七星真的只吸了那一口，便任由那只烟缓缓燃烧，让自己的侧脸在升腾的烟雾里变得迷蒙不清。

“对了，漫画很有趣。”七星说，“好想知道下一集发生了什么啊。”

应该高兴才对。辉之进拿易拉罐的手紧了紧，不由自主地脱口而出：“那只是……低劣的笑话而已。”

“让我猜猜——是你父亲说的吧？”七星又吸了一口烟，轻声说，“一般，能讲得这么冷酷又不近人情的一定是父亲呢。”

“七……”

“我也被说过哦。”七星打断他，转过头来微笑，“‘你让我蒙羞’，‘你让我觉得恶心’之类的。”

那是比起辉之进来说更加过分的话语。一个父亲真的会对亲生儿子说出这样的话来吗？辉之进有些局促不安，不知道该说些什么。

“别露出这么夸张的表情嘛！”反倒是七星轻推了他一把，笑，“放轻松，我又不是来诉苦的。”

“我只是想说，人多多少少都有些烦恼和隐情的，辉不用觉得自己很奇怪。以及，要是有烦恼，记得要说出来。”七星说，“所以呢，辉有什么烦恼能说给我听吗？”

“我……很害怕。”辉之进说出了心里话，“我很喜欢我的漫画，但是一想到自己的努力，自己的热情都得不到家人的认同，或许有一天连画完它的可能性都会消失，我就……很害怕。如果是这样的话，干脆从一开始就放弃，说不定结局会更好吧。”

“是啊，这很难说。追求自我，和承担责任有时候是完全相反的。人总是无法什么都获得。”七星叹息般地轻声说，“但是呢，辉，我希望无论结果如何，至少你是尝试过的。像辉之进这么优秀的天才，一定在很多领域都能发挥自己的才能，但我还是认为，谈论起漫画的辉最可爱了。所以，无论结果如何，我都希望辉不要在一开始就放弃。不去追求的话，永远都不知道自己会不会成功哦？”

七星的话语太过包容，让辉之进不知道该如何反应才好。

“七星先生……”

“叫我七星也可以。”

“七星……为什么会这样鼓励我呢？”辉之进说。

“这个嘛……大人的秘密。”七星笑眯眯地回答，“说不定有一天辉辉能自己发现呢。”

homo满脸都写着无可奉告，眯着眼吸了最后一口烟，将只燃了半支的烟摁灭，拖着声音抱怨：“唉——又要重新洗一次澡了，所以说我不喜欢抽烟嘛。”

“不喜欢但还是要抽吗？”

“辉不也是，不喜欢喝酒却还是要喝吗？”七星用自己的啤酒碰了碰辉之进的，小少爷的啤酒罐发出空罐才会有的响声，“这就是所谓大人的烦恼啦。”

辉之进被逗得笑起来，随后又叹气：“总觉得，我以前从来不会有这样的烦恼……果然还是不谙世事的大少爷呢。”

“再正常不过啦。因为像辉这样的人并不需要将才能用在无关紧要的小事上，太专注于学识修养，而没有精力接触平常的东西，自然会觉得没有烦恼了。我觉得不算坏事，毕竟金字塔也需要顶端嘛。”七星说，“而且，人生总是要归零的，像辉这样太过乖巧早熟的人，到了一定年龄会任性大爆发也是很正常的，不用觉得自己很奇怪，任性一点说不定会有意外收获。”

“七星也有吗？”七星的语气仿佛是对这种事十分熟悉，辉之进不禁发问。

“有啊，现在应该算过掉了吧？或者说还在尾巴上。”七星自嘲地笑了笑，“只有和父母和解我还做不到呢。”

辉之进又不接话了。

“好啦，不说了。再说像比惨似的。”七星不再深入，将罐装啤酒一饮而尽，拍了拍辉之进的肩，“今天晚上我什么都不会做的，辉辉还是早点睡吧。啊，不介意和我睡同一张床吧？我什么都不会做的。”

“那个……不用说两遍啦。”辉之进又有些害臊，“没有什么好介意的。”

“太好了！”七星看上去高兴极了，他扯了扯浴袍，要去浴室再洗一个澡去除身上的烟味，刚走了没两步，他又起了坏心眼，靠着门框，喊辉之进的名字。

“嗯？”

阳台上的小少爷应声抬头。七星用食指在自己柔软的嘴唇上轻点，再将食指印在辉之进微微张开的薄唇上，说出今天的必杀台词：“下次接吻的时候记得张开嘴。”

药袋辉之进，心里那班由七星真树担任司机的过山车又在血液倒流进脑袋，冲上脸颊的同时开向了顶端。

今天也是homo的胜利。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对不起望月，谢谢望月，我开始搞恶俗情敌（单方面）套路了  
很土，很土，很土  
过去经历和身世背景都是xjb私设  
和原作人物没有半毛钱关系

  
辉之进打了耳洞。这并不是什么大事，药袋家也不会管他。他的耳洞长势喜人，在精心护理之下，以极快的速度恢复着，亏得他打耳洞之前战战兢兢，没想到完全没有感觉。

这个小小的细节在某次贵公子聚会上被发现，三个人都看热闹似的凑过来，大雅觉得新鲜极了，早在学生时代，西园寺大少爷便不知撺掇了多少次，要辉之进去试试打耳洞，他的好友把头摇得像拨浪鼓，说什么也不去。

“真难得。”达成说，“大雅说了那么多次都没劝动你，现在终于舍得了吗？”

面对好友们探寻的目光，辉之进摸了摸鼻尖：“没有什么特殊的原因啦……只是，想试试看任性一点。”

“你的‘任性’也太单纯了吧？”大雅忍不住说。

“不过，对辉来说已经是进步了。”陆接嘴道，“毕竟是辉嘛。”

“什么啊，陆，你在嘲笑我吗？”辉之进不忿，“我只要想做就一定做得到的！”

这倒是实话。药袋辉之进总是中规中矩的样子，但他要是蓄足了力气，能比谁都果决。他看上去有些优柔寡断，本质上却是倔强的人。可也正因如此，陆偶尔也担心他会因一时冲动而闷头往前冲。“说起来，辉，你最近在交女朋友吗？”

“哎？”辉愣了愣，“没有啊。”他不知道陆为什么会问这个问题，抬头，看见大雅站在陆身后，双手合十，对他无声地说了一句“抱歉”，再指了指陆，摊开手，做出一脸无可奈何的表情——辉之进便明白陆为什么要这样问了。

“你之前，没来打台球那次，让大雅帮你向家里隐瞒，可直到第二天早上，都没出现在西园寺家吧？而且，让大雅帮你打掩护已经不是第一次了。”

两次都是和七星真树在一起，这当然无法向他的好友们言说。辉之进只能眼神游移，默默地端起茶杯。

陆和达成对视一眼，确认了另外两位瞒着他们的事的确有关辉的恋情。

“辉……你难道真的在谈恋爱？而且是在跟平民的女孩子。”达成问，“你是认真的吗？”

“不……没有谈恋爱啦。”而且也不是女孩子。辉小声辩解。话说出口，他又有些后悔，没有谈恋爱却彻夜不归，好像更糟糕一点。

果然，大雅捂住脸，扭到一边去，陆和达成睁大了眼睛。

“不是……不是那个意思……”辉连忙解释，“我们只是在聊天而已——”

陆叹了口气：“辉……骗钱就算了，你千万别被骗色。”

“为什么我觉得这句话在哪里听过……”

“因为我只是复述大雅的话而已。”陆耸了耸肩。

“大雅……”辉之进的目光转移到西园寺少爷身上。

“抱歉！”大雅顺坡下驴，毫不迟疑地道歉，“辉你知道的，陆这个魔鬼教官，我根本就瞒不住啊。”

辉之进只能耷拉着眉毛，无精打采地叹气。

“那么，你究竟被骗了多少钱呢，辉辉？”陆扬了扬眉毛，问。

这下辉之进知道他的好友是在捉弄他了。药袋少爷难得皱着脸，把自己埋进手掌心，声音闷闷的：“一分也没有。”第一次发生“意外”的房费、第二次没能顺利发生“意外”的房费，再加一顿关东煮，顺便还有咖啡的钱，财力在国内也数一数二的财团贵公子，在这场奇怪的相处之中竟然只花了一点零头。而来自好友的捉弄终于让他想起：自己甚至没请七星真树吃过饭。

“那就是被骗色了……？”

“你别那样理解啊达成……”辉之进发出无力的抗争。

大雅在陆身后急得打转，眼看着辉之进怎么也救不回来，他只能恨铁不成钢地叹气。

陆不再故意拿辉开玩笑，他稍稍正色，说：“不过，辉，你究竟是怎么想的？以你……以我们的立场，你注定要跟门当户对的大小姐结婚，那么，你是真的在恋爱，还是说，只是玩玩而已？”

是了，还有这个问题，自己从未考虑过。辉之进一直认为自己不需要考虑那么多，他甚至还没搞清楚自己对七星真树究竟是何感情。

“这算是我的忠告。”陆接着说，“你知道的吧？光凭你的姓氏就能招来多少心怀不轨的人。无论你是何想法，辉，你最好先搞清楚对方的心意……和你自己的心意。否则真的闹到你家里去，事情要收场就麻烦了。”

辉之进抱着他的工具和原稿走进出版社附近的咖啡厅。自从被父亲训斥之后，他再也不敢偷偷摸摸在家里画稿，干脆把时间挤到晚上下班后和周末，把东西全都带到咖啡厅来解决。

那么，今天会遇见七星真树吗？辉之进下意识地环视了咖啡厅一周，直到店员喊他，他才回过神来，把口罩又拉高了些，问：“角落里的卡座……还有吗？”

“非常抱歉，现在已经没有了。”

“啊……”辉之进有些无奈，他对这儿最熟，要重新找咖啡厅，又得花不少时间。

“不介意的话，要不要和我拼桌？”

他的救星来得恰到好处，辉之进听见熟悉的声音便下意识地抬起头，看见那个穿浅绿色外套，抱着一沓文件的校阅，隐藏在口罩下的脸不由得有些发烫，他向那人打招呼：“早上好。”

“早上好。”七星真树笑吟吟地回答。

七星的桌上放着一大摞书，大多是新发售的纯文学，他把那些书都放在沙发上，给辉之进腾出大片空地。

这个角落的确够偏僻，在咖啡厅最靠里的拐角，大约谁也不会看见他未发布的新画稿。七星应该也是出于此才选择的这个角落。校阅把一直抱在怀里的文件摊平，翻到之前校阅到的页码，继续工作。

辉之进暂且不提，他没想到七星会到咖啡厅来解决工作，甚至带着一大堆书——难道不重吗？他不自觉要投去好奇的目光，七星敏锐地察觉到，抬起目光和辉之进对视。

“这个？”七星用铅笔指了指自己手上的文件，“是工作哦。校阅就是这样做的。”

“这个我还是知道的……”辉之进想了想，问出口，“我是在想，那个，七星为什么会到咖啡厅里来工作……校阅稿如果被别人看到会很麻烦吧……？”

七星撑着脸发出一声叹息：“没办法啊，今天早上起床，发现楼上的水管破了，一——直都在维修，吵得不得了，抱着一大堆材料到了公司楼下才发现，办公室的钥匙也没有带，现在只能到这儿来啦。”

“唉。”他又叹气，“现在的住处太多毛病了……我最近在考虑要不要搬家呢。”

“其实我也……在想要不要搬出去住。”

“不是挺好的吗？看房子之前记得要调查好交通和周围环境……不过辉的话应该不会有这样的烦恼吧？”七星撑着脸笑，“一个人住会更开心哦。也不用特意跑来咖啡厅画原稿。”

辉之进点点头，却没有接话。

他今天有些异常。辉之进和七星真树在一起时总是少话，他几乎不会抬头向七星投去自己的目光——和今天不同。今天投射在自己身上的目光未免太多了些。七星的校对稿只剩些尾巴，没一会儿便做得七七八八，他从自己旁边的书堆里抽出一本来，悠悠闲闲地翻看。

目光又落在自己身上了。

“怎么了？有什么想问的吗？”七星抬起头，在目光转移之前将偷瞄自己的辉之进抓了个正着。

“没……没什么。”辉之进摇头，“那个，七星不回家吗？工作好像都做完了……”

“我听说要装修一天呢，我才不想回去听噪音。”七星耸肩，“否则我干嘛费劲地把资料全都搬过来？”

七星的确带了很多书，辉之进被浸泡在论文和科研期刊里很多年，那些纯文学都是他没见过的新锐作者，书名稀奇古怪，明明是汉字和假名，拼在一起却能凑成辉之进完全理解不了的句子。

“七星……好像很爱看书的样子。”

“要说的话，挺喜欢的吧。”七星说，“不过，看这些书只是为了工作需要而已……不了解这个作家的风格，我完全理解不了他的新书里究竟是故意留下的恶趣味还是单纯的错误……不过多看看，觉得还蛮有趣的。”

他又重新拿出另一本来，递给辉之进：“要试试看吗？”

辉之进犹豫了一瞬，伸出手去，从七星手上接过那本纯文学。

“如果看了之后觉得没兴趣，就直接告诉我没兴趣。”七星笑着说，“千万不要勉强哦，否则我会继续塞给你奇奇怪怪的书的。”

——那也没关系。辉之进被自己脑袋里突然冒出的想法吓了一跳，他赶紧将七星的书放进包里，像要为自己掩饰什么般，匆匆切换话题：“七星……为什么会这么喜欢看书呢？”

好没营养的话题。辉之进想，自己简直就是没话找话。

“嗯——应该是家庭影响？”七星想了想，笑，“我父亲是当地大学的文学教授，母亲是中学的国文老师。从小家里就堆满了各种各样的书……我母亲结了婚也不愿意做家庭主妇，所以我经常一个人在家里，没什么好玩的，只能看看书了。”

“这样。”辉之进点了点头，“七星很厉害。”

“我才不厉害呢！辉比较厉害。”七星笑着说，辉之进的异常太容易读懂了，他眨眨眼，问，“很难得嘛，辉竟然会问这么多关于我的问题。”

校阅像他惯常那样单手捧着脸，眼睛笑得弯弯的：“说实话，我有点高兴。”

辉之进对漂亮脸蛋上展露的笑容毫无抵抗，他欲盖弥彰地埋下头去，小声说了一句否认的短语。

七星拉长了声音，用带着鼻音的“嗯——”来回答他，但那音调和表情里都感觉不到什么失望，辉之进的心情便小小地降了半个调。他埋下头去赶他的原稿，构思好的剧情还放在脑子里，现在要调动它们却比刚刚困难一些。

——不该这样的。自己不该如此慌乱，这完全超出了他的想象，比被三个叽叽喳喳的大小姐包围还要让人无法思考的气氛，七星真树光凭一个人就能做到。这一定是魔咒了。但是辉之进难以摆脱，而七星真树呢？七星真树似乎亲口对他解释过自己对他的喜欢“并非那种喜欢”，那是否对于辉之进来说，在火种燃烧起来之前就将它熄灭，会是最好的选择呢？

他在心绪不宁中完成了今天的工作。还没有画完，大概还需要偷偷地在咖啡厅泡上几天，七星真树在他对面快要翻完大半本书，余光瞄到辉之进开始收拾自己的装备，认认真真地擦干净蘸水笔，好好地放进笔袋里，拧紧墨水，将原稿放进牛皮纸袋里，再一件一件地放进包里。七星看了看时间，离吃晚饭还差一点时间，或许去哪里逛逛是不错的选择。

“我说……”

“那个，七星……想逛一下吗？”辉之进收拾好东西后，在七星之前抢白。他身体微微前倾，藏在刘海下圆圆的眼睛睁大了看着七星。

今天的小少爷有点主动。一直由自己这边发动攻势的校阅第一次被反客为主，他愣了愣，一时半会儿说不出话来。

“上次的事，我还没有向七星道谢。”

大概是在说药袋小少爷长达一夜的离家出走事件。七星了然，他摆了摆手：“不用特意谢我啦，其实那天我也心情不好哦？我反倒要感谢辉让我也能冷静一下呢。”

他的态度太过自然，让辉之进一瞬间分不清七星的话究竟是随口客套还是确有其事。但他的确说过的，关于他的家人说出的尖锐话语。辉之进想起七星在烟雾中迷蒙的侧脸，他想，果然，无论如何也要请七星真树吃饭才行，就算只有一次也好。

只要这一次，然后就不再联系。

于是小少爷难得硬气了一会，没有点点头说“好吧”，而是往前靠了靠，加重语气：“不，我一定要道谢才行。”

这便不好拒绝了。七星眨了眨眼，笑：“那我就把自己交给辉啦。药袋少爷想带我去哪里呢？”

答应了。辉之进松了口气。小少爷实际上早有准备，他悄悄地在工作间隙给管家发了短信，让管家在熟悉的餐厅帮他订二人座。

“那家店？我知道哦。”七星说，“刚好下周要去那个酒店参加等待会呢。”

下周——辉之进似乎在那里也有一个酒会要参加。他没有说，只是点点头，将眼神放在七星那堆书本上：“这个……需要我找人帮忙搬回去吗？我可以叫司机来。”

“没关系没关系，之后还要看的。”七星想了想，他摸出手机，“我来问问纯文学部今天有没有人要到出版社来。”

七星熟练地点开line里的同期小群，发出去一个可爱的表情图，问：［求助求助——七星ちゃん遭遇大危机啦！忘记带办公室的钥匙……有没有人今天会到出版社来？］附带一个哭泣的颜文字。

［休息日还要加班，七星太努力啦ww］

［不能帮你，我在和女朋友约会！］附带一张牵手照片。

［啊，现充去死好了……］

乱七八糟的闲聊一条接一条，好几分钟过去，某个不常在群里发言的头像突然跳出来，说：［我在出版社附近］

七星表情一下亮起来。他干脆退出line，直接打电话过去。那人大概和七星非常熟悉，因而他在电话接通的一瞬间便拖长了尾音哭诉似的趴在桌子上，对着电话那头说：“救命——”

辉之进坐在对面，晃了晃神。

“救救我嘛——书真的太多啦！我知道你不会看书的，反正办公桌那么空，借我放一下嘛！后天上班我就拿走！”七星说，“真的，真的啦！像我对你的感情一样真。真的吗？你太好了——我等你，就在楼下咖啡厅。”他拖着声音跟电波对面央求，电话那头的人很快答应了他的请求。七星看了一眼辉之进，冲他眨了眨眼睛，比出大拇指。

辉之进自七星开始通话便微微低着头，直到七星拿手在他面前晃了晃，他才猛地回神，对七星挤出一个笑容。

原来除了自己，他对别人也会用这样的语气讲话的。

七星抱着他的书站在咖啡厅门口，辉之进也帮他分担了一些。他们只等了五分钟不到，七星电话里那个男人便小跑着过来，在看见七星满怀抱的书之后，叹了口气，双手叉腰。

“我说……七星。”男人说，“为什么休息日你要带这么多书过来？我记得从你家到出版社有四十五分钟的车程。”

“没办法啊，谁让我家楼上装修的。”七星笑嘻嘻地轻轻撞了撞男人的肩，“我知道阿望是好人，一定会来救我的。”

阿望——辉之进在哪里听过这个名字。天才小少爷记忆力超群，一瞬间便从快两个月前的情人节当晚提取出了这两个字：那个在情人节当天让七星真树失恋了的男人。

所以这个人就是“阿望”了。辉之进不知怎么的，忍不住要认真打量这个和自己差不多高的男人。他藏在黑框眼镜后的眼神大概有些隐藏不住，男人迟疑地看了他一眼，问七星：“这位是七星的朋友？”

“朋友嘛……算是吧。”七星说，“辉，这位是和我同期的望月千広，纯文学部的编辑。”

“你好。”辉之进还抱着七星的书，点了点头算是打招呼。

“你好。”望月笑了笑，“要帮七星搬书真是辛苦你了。”

“没有的事。”辉之进移开眼神，不冷不热地回答道。

他和七星跟着望月上了六楼，除开意外，辉之进还是第一次踏足纯文学部的地盘，在进门前，辉之进四处张望，却没能发现“校阅部”的门牌。

“校阅部其实在二楼。”七星回答说，“只不过我负责纯文学校阅，所以经常到六楼来而已。”

“你是‘太爱来了’。”望月一边打开办公室的门，一边叹气，“明明是个校阅，对纯文学部的所有消息都比我精通。”

“毕竟阿望志不在此嘛。”七星笑说，“怎么样？今天也在陪那位恶魔大小姐？”

望月只叹气，七星便笑得更凶了。

“放这里吧。”望月指了指自己干干净净的办公桌，又一次强调，“后天记得一定要拿走。”

“好，好。”七星放下书，松了口气，他甩甩胳膊，抛给望月一个飞吻，“阿望果然是好人。”

“七星……你差不多也别——”

“……那个。”辉之进把自己手上的书放在望月的桌上，他稍微用了些力，发出砰的一声，让正在交谈的二人顿了顿。他微微低头，压低了声音说，“七星，我们是不是该去吃饭了？”

“啊——对。”七星看了一眼时间，现在走过去，大概刚好合适。他最后拍了拍望月的肩，多此一举地帮望月理了理本就整齐的衣领，说，“那我先走啦，周一再见吧，祝你玩得开心。”

“完全不会开心的……”望月一想起总编指名给他的恶魔作家，太阳穴都隐隐作痛，“也祝你玩得开心。”

离开办公室前，七星的那位朋友没忘记再向他投来一个目光。望月便叹气：“不是吧……”

辉之进显得不太高兴。他在切割盘子里的主菜时忍不住要抬头偷瞄一眼坐在对面的七星。校阅算不上很熟练，但是礼仪周全，此时正专注于将小块的肉放进柔软的嘴唇里。他对于“目光”总是很敏锐，抬起头来，冲辉之进笑了笑。

和平常无异的笑容。他的眼神总是会让人觉得很多情，像马上要脱落的藤蔓，只缠绕那一瞬间便离开，连一点痕迹也不留。

太狡猾了。辉之进不知为何要这样想。他不想平常那样有些慌乱地低下头，而是和七星对视，他的眉头微蹙，是七星没怎么看过的表情，读不出所以然来。

“辉？”

辉之进埋下头去。

“七星先生……”

“怎么了？不是都改叫我‘七星’了嘛。”

辉之进深吸一口气，说：“抱歉。七星……可以讲讲自己以前的事情吗？”

“嗯？”那也是七星从未想过，会从辉之进口中说出的话，“可以是可以，不过我并没有什么很丰富的过去啦。”

“没关系。”辉之进回答，“我只是……好奇而已。”

“让我想想……高中的话……啊，我其实是优等生来的。”七星想了想，笑着说，“因为家里管得很严，所以是规规矩矩的归宅部哦。文学社也在高二的时候退掉了，文艺委员姑且是有在当啦，每年文化祭的委员也是我。”

七星漂亮的眼睛在吊灯下闪着温和的微光，他撑着脸，轻缓地说：“现在想起来，高三之前的生活应该是最无忧无虑的吧。”他露出了一种饱含复杂情绪的落寞笑容，但那只持续了短短的一瞬，他便皱起眉自嘲地耸耸肩，不再继续讲下去。

“大学嘛——大学实在没什么好讲啦。”七星抿了一口红酒，接着说，“因为我升学考试没考好来着。一心想来东京读书，结果瞒着父母来考了东京的大学，四年之后在出版社当起了校阅，现在算起来有五年了吧。”

“结束。”他合上双掌，“这就是我的过去啦。”他看看自己唯一的听众，药袋少爷低着头沉默，七星感受到他的情绪低落，不由得放缓了语气：“不过看样子，我的听众不算很满意？”

的确不够满意。七星真树草草了事的回忆中究竟隐藏了多少自己不知道的细节呢？辉之进不禁想，而那些细节又有多少，是他的朋友，他的同僚，他的上司所熟知的？说起来，七星在介绍自己时，说的是“算是朋友”。这么想起来他们的关系的确足够微妙，站在每一条线的边缘上，却没有跨进任何一个区域。

有一点点，不甘心。辉之进抿了抿唇，他习惯性地将自己的声音藏在胸腔里，显得有些闷：“七星……根本就没有好好讲吧。”

“为什么不讲自己高三的时候发生了什么呢……还有大学——”辉之进抬起头，看着七星真树。校阅带着微笑，撑着脸看着辉之进，他的笑容好像不如平常那样自然，眼睛里都像装着迷蒙的雾气，让辉之进突然觉得自己的问题有些多此一举。

“我只能说，高三的时候发生了一些事情，让我至今也没办法跟父母和解。”七星轻声回答，他的目光带着某种试探的意味，没有继续讲述，而是在这个时候，切换了话题，“我说，辉，为什么你想知道我的事情呢？”

“……什么……意思？”

“老实说，这可是你第一次问起我的事情哦。”七星说，“明明之前还一副兴趣缺缺的样子……”HOMO降低了声线，在明晃晃的烛光中，他的眼神，他的声音都闪烁不定，飘进辉之进的耳朵里，让辉之进脑袋里一团浆糊，无法思考。

“我说过了吧……这样我会想多的。辉——”

“……不是。”辉之进在那一瞬间，经过复杂的思考后，说出自己都难以相信的话语来。

“我只是，好奇而已……因为我跳级完成的大学学业所以——没有经历过普通的高中生活……所以我只是，好奇而已。”

辉之进清晰地捕捉到七星的表情变化，HOMO怔了怔，多情眼睛里闪烁的光芒便黯淡了一瞬。随即七星笑起来，他故意做出微嗔的模样，扬起眉毛：“那辉就应该早说！我的高三可算不上普通的高中生活哦。至于到底发生了什么，那就是大人的秘密啦。”

辉之进胡乱点了点头，找不到什么话来接茬。服务生适时过来帮他们添酒，辉之进僵硬地低下头，继续对付他盘中那块早已索然无味的肉。

七星也配合地低下头，不再讲话。

“说起来，辉，你新打了耳洞呢。”过了好一会儿，七星才漫不经心地轻声说，“很适合你。”

“……谢谢。”辉之进不自觉捏紧了餐具，声音有些不受控制地变调。

说错话了。他是被彻底搅乱了思绪才会脱口而出，可是现在讲出来会有什么改变吗？说到底，自己本来不就打算，这次之后再也不要联系。七星真树是那种没有意外的话，绝不会和自己产生交集的人：连校阅也从不做少年漫画。所以，只是说错了一句话又有什么关系呢？

只不过说错了一句话而已。

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搞一些少女漫画里的有钱人会搞的高光时刻和一些少女漫画里会搞的复杂爱情关系
> 
> 已经彻底脱离两部原作了，ooc，很原耽，没在剧和漫画里出现的都是xjb二设
> 
> 和原作人物及剧情没有半毛钱关系，作者只是馋他们的脸和身子

望月千広。

前女友是庆应小姐，本来的志愿似乎是销售部，似乎追求过同部门的月白鹿子——不过后者目前已经有了暧昧对象。后附望月千広的推测收入表以及家庭住址。

是说自己为什么要做这种事？药袋辉之进把一沓文件甩在茶几上，发出一声巨响，他挫败地叹气，将脸埋进手掌心。

友善听话的小少爷鲜少露出如此不耐烦的表情，管家和女仆长对视一眼，一左一右，一齐上前一步。

“少爷，您让我们调查的人，我们已经查到了。”管家说，“请问还有什么不满意的地方吗？”

不，说不上不满意，是夸张过了头。辉之进长这么大还是第一次使用贵族特权，他没想到连家庭住址、老家住址甚至父母工作和推测收入表都能查到，一瞬间对那个只见过一面的男人产生了一种愧疚感，以及想到自己在做什么，又是为什么会鬼迷心窍地做这种事，他不禁油然而生强烈的挫败和羞耻。

为什么自己要做这种像stk一样的事情啊？辉之进挥了挥手，示意管家把那一沓详尽的资料拿去销毁掉。

“少爷，该吃午饭了。您今晚上还有酒会，请及时进行午睡，并按时起床准备。”女仆长掐着点接过话茬，要催促辉之进去吃午饭。

“……我知道了。”辉之进无精打采地站起来，在女仆的簇拥下往餐厅走去。

他连吃饭也心不在焉，被女仆长的咳嗽声提醒了好几次，下意识挺直腰板之后，心里的些许烦闷便层层累积。

辉之进今年已经二十四岁了。他是家里的长子，底下还有一个妹妹，目前正在美国读书。他的妹妹对继承家业倒是跃跃欲试，而他总是温吞的，也因此没少被父亲教训。辉之进按照自己还未出生便已经设定好的人生轨迹，衣食无忧、不谙世事地长到了二十四岁。他十年前便已获得了世界级的编程比赛冠军，跳级读完大学，履历闪闪发光，在公司里他是最大的官，回到药袋家大得夸张的城堡里，却要因为午饭时不够端正而被女仆长训斥。

即便这样，药袋辉之进也是温吞的，乖巧且听话的。他亦步亦趋地跟在父亲身后，走在整个药袋家为他铺设了二十四年的壮丽红毯上。他毫不反抗地沿着一条直线往前走，直到现在，他才想起，这或许对他而言是一种镣铐。

现在抱有这种想法，一定任性至极。

药袋辉之进想起自己的漫画，想起自己第一次冲进出版社，想起自己的耳洞。这些对于药袋家来讲，只不过是小打小闹都算不上的叛逆行为，因辉之进的父亲总是如此肯定，肯定他的儿子不会做出任何出格的举动。

然后，药袋辉之进会想起七星真树。

HOMO大概是他人生中最大的意外，像一颗糖衣炮弹炸出甜美的蘑菇云，直接让辉之进从既定轨道上脱轨。

七星真树——自己那天为什么会说出那样的话来呢。自己应该知道才对，七星真树刻意隐瞒的一定是某些伤疤，自己不应该尝试笨拙且粗暴地掀开它们。更何况是用如此粗制滥造的理由。

辉之进坐在镜子前任由女仆们摆弄他的头发，拿着西装在他身上比划，他心不在焉到了极点，女仆唠唠叨叨地说他的耳洞长好了，不知从哪里变出一大堆耳钉来，要让辉之进选一个。

他看见自己长好的耳洞，又想起七星真树。他别过头去不看镜子，目光顺势落在书桌上：那里放着一本还没翻来过的新锐纯文学。

又想起七星真树。

无可避免，于是他只能任由心中那口气憋着，不上不下。他忍不住要在脑子里一遍又一遍地复排那天的场景，七星想表达什么，而自己毫不留情地将其斩断了。

自己为什么会说出那样的话——辉之进应该知道的。他僵硬地抬起手，任凭女仆们将西装外套套在自己身上。每一根褶皱都拉扯平整，于是镜子里的人变成光鲜亮丽、毫无破绽的药袋少爷。

“少爷，您要出发了。”女仆长敲了敲门。

自己是知道的。辉之进面对镜子里那个不戴口罩、不穿宽大运动服也不欲盖弥彰地架着大黑框眼镜的自己，面无表情地想，自己是知道的。

“出发吧。”他轻声说。

药袋辉之进仍在迷茫。

他跟在引导的工作人员身后往电梯的方向走去。酒店的大堂里有好几个和他同样穿正装的人聚集在一起小声聊天，他忍不住多看了两眼。

“那边是参加等待会的。”工作人员及时向他介绍，“今天要颁发一个纯文学奖项。有位作家在二楼举办等待会。”

在上周从七星嘴里听说过。辉之进忍不住抬了抬眼，在那一大群黑色西装里，试图寻找熟悉的脸。他快速浏览过每一张脸，终于，在角落里瞥见了：HOMO不穿花花绿绿的外套时稍微有些不好找，他没有像平时那样打扮得十米以外都清晰可辨，简单的黑色正装，耳朵上也没带耳骨钉，只有一个小小的银色耳钉在吊灯下闪着光。他正和身边穿白裙的女性笑谈，大概是看不见辉之进的。

那又是自己第一次见到的七星真树了。辉之进只停留了短短的数秒，便走进电梯里。眼神仍然要往那边飘，在电梯门缓缓合上之前，穿正装的七星似乎，朝电梯这边看了一眼，然后睁大了眼睛。但辉之进没看得很真切，在那之前，电梯已经合上大门，朝顶楼缓缓升去。

“七星，怎么了？看你一副惊讶的表情。”同僚问。

“……没什么。”七星回过神来，笑，“好像看见了认识的人……不过变化太大了，一时反应不过来呢。”

辉之进端着香槟在角落里发呆。药袋少爷大名远扬，全国顶尖制药集团的太子爷、天才程序员、外加温和的性格和帅气的外表，不擅长跟女人交往便意味着要打动他可能很困难，也可能很容易——只要自己足够特别就好了。很不巧的是，虎视眈眈的部分大小姐们的确认为自己足够特别。

于是不出所料，辉之进很快被几个带着试探意味的小姐们、为女儿寻找丈夫的夫人们、以及想来在药袋家的生意链里分一杯羹的少爷们包围了。酒会本来就是如此，他来谈生意，交流感情，顺便成为可联姻名单上的名字之一。辉之进抬头看了看自己的三位好友，大概没有任何一位能腾出手来救自己。偏偏药袋少爷今天心绪不宁，本就勉强的笑容更加勉强，有一句没一句地回答。

“啊，听说辉少爷很擅长绘画呢？”

“真厉害啊，不愧是药袋家的长子，简直就是文武双全。”

“我很喜欢漫……油画。”他在奉承中微笑点头，开口时差点说错，好在他很快改正过来。

每一个女孩都妆容精致，面容姣好，是最标准不过的上流人士。如果自己按部就班地走下去，大概会在二十五六岁的时候，从一大堆资料里挑出一个人来——当然，那已经是经过层层筛选的结果——草草见面，约会，聊天，并结婚。

好无聊。

辉之进心里第一次出现了嘲笑般的笑声。

他突然觉得坐立难安，一想到自己要顺着未来五六十年平坦无余的红毯走下去，被镣铐拖进坟墓，和不够喜欢的人结婚生子，将他的过去、他的任性和叛逆、他的漫画和爱好全都封存起来，他要宣称自己是一个热爱高雅艺术的人，他符合上流社会的一切要求，不应该有任何其他的东西混进来。

好无聊。辉之进开始觉得难以呼吸。自己的人生真的要这样走到头吗？自己要放弃自己珍视的东西吗？即便那会是被他的圈子所否定的，不会得到任何祝福的。我能做到吗？

辉之进不知道，他只想逃走而已。

于是药袋少爷整了整自己的西装，说：“失礼了，我去一趟洗手间。”

他从酒会上逃走了。

辉之进逃进电梯里，在工作人员问他到哪里时，下意识张口说出了“二楼”。

自己去二楼做什么呢。他从电梯里出来，迷茫地站在电梯井外四顾。宴会厅里有交谈的声音，他猜想等待会是在那里举行的——可那又如何？他不可能趾高气昂地闯进去，像所有电视剧和小说里写的那样，药袋辉之进做不到，他也想不到自己要这样做的理由。

他差点想打电话给七星真树，突然想起自己没有七星的电话——望月千広的倒是有，但他并不想打，首先他无法解释自己是如何得到这个号码的。

辉之进进也不是，退也不是，他穿着一身昂贵西装站在岔路口，不知道该如何是好。

好在这时宴会厅的门被拉开了。穿白裙的女人踉踉跄跄地被扶着出来，扶她的男人抬高了音量嗔怪道：“真是的，鹿子太容易醉了，只喝了两杯香槟而已哦？”

“真是的，七星——我没有醉啦！”被扶着的女人不甚清醒地反驳，口齿不清。她差点被自己的高跟鞋绊倒，另一旁的男人下意识想要扶住她，却在马上要碰到之前停住。

七星当然察觉到了。

月白鹿子几乎要在他肩膀上靠着睡着，七星眼珠转了转，叹气：“鹿子，你最近一定长胖了。”

“哪有？我哪有长胖？”月白鹿子喝醉了之后不像平时那样内敛，毫不犹豫地反驳，“我才没有——”

“就是长胖了！我说长胖就长胖了。”七星笑着戳了戳好友的脸，那脸上其实没几两肉，胖不胖都没什么区别。但他仍然夸张地发出一声惊呼，说，“哎呀！我都完全撑不住鹿子啦——好重好重。”

“可惜这边有个力气大的男人，连搭把手都不愿意，真是过分。”七星把那个已经听不见自己说什么的好友轻轻地往望月那边推了推，没了依靠的女人摇摇晃晃，望月下意识地接住了她。

“七星，你……”

“送她回家吧。”七星一身轻松，拍了拍手，双手抱胸，“记得我说的吗？男人有时候要化身野兽哦。”

“……你知道我不可能的。”望月说，“更何况她对加贺屋老师——”

“那么，要么你放弃吧。”七星不等他说完，“如果你做得到的话。”

望月便不讲话了。

“快去呀，没关系吧？反正没有事实交往，你就还有趁虚而入的机会嘛。”七星像平时那样露出有些轻佻的笑容来，“错过了一次可不能错过第二次哦。”

望月还想说什么，七星却不容他置喙，刚才还自称自己柔弱无力的HOMO转眼间就将一男加一女强硬地推向电梯，在拐角处，他加重了力气，一把将望月推向电梯门口。

“路上小心，野兽先生。”七星笑着说，“如果老师获奖了我会短信通知你的。”

“七星……”望月把欲言又止的话变成一声叹息。他在同僚的目送下按下电梯，等待电梯门开之后，扶着昏昏欲睡的月白走进去。他最后一次抬眼，却看向七星真树的右边，露出了和七星之前一样的惊讶表情。

电梯门关上了。

望月最后没有看向自己。七星回想。他顺着望月目光最后停留的地方看过去，这家酒店的电梯面前有一道长长的隔窗，雕花的，磨砂玻璃厚度可观，因此七星和望月在没有刻意往另一侧瞧时，丝毫没有注意到像个受训中学生一样站在隔壁的人。

直到望月和月白离开，那个低着头的人才缓缓地从隔壁走出来，在七星真树难以掩饰的惊讶中，站在七星真树的面前。

卷发下的圆眼睛看着七星，辉之进说：“……晚上好。”

“……晚上好，辉。”七星的惊慌持续的时间很短，他平复情绪，对面前穿着精致的小少爷打招呼，“西装很适合你。”

“刚才在大堂里，果然不是我看错了。”七星笑着打趣道，“很有贵公子派头哦，我一时半会儿竟然没认出来呢。”

辉之进没有回答。他看着七星，声音有些颤抖，彻底变了调。

“怎么了？”七星问。

“七星……”辉之进心中翻涌着某个问题，或许是不该问的问题，但他攥紧了衣角也无法阻止自己，不由自主地脱口而出，“七星喜欢望月千広吗？”

对方明显因为他的问题而变得僵硬了。这下辉之进能清楚察觉到七星语气里的故作轻松：“是啊……怎么说呢，喜欢啊，不过——现在不是那种喜欢了。”

“七星没有说谎吧？”

“为什么辉认为我在说谎呢？”

药袋辉之进很少难以控制自己的情绪。但他只是做了一点想象，在看见七星的时候做了一些小小的、合理的想象。比如自己如果按部就班，一定会跟不够喜欢的人结婚，放弃漫画和爱好——想必那些东西交给他未来的成婚对象看，对方也一定会笑着说他在开玩笑。

而七星真树会如何呢？花蝴蝶般的人会继续游走，把他故意抬高放软的声线向另一个人展示，他会和其他人亲吻，爱上其他人，至于那个其他人究竟是谁，是不是望月千広其实并不重要——那个人只不过不是自己而已。

小小的，合理的，却让人无法接受的想象。

自己一定任性至极。

辉之进放低声音，说：“因为你看上去……一点也不像放下了的样子。”

七星便笑不出来了。

七星真树总是喜欢上不该喜欢的人。

他很早便知自己的性向，所以不愿意多和男性友人交流。刚好父母都对他寄予厚望，恨不得把东大的正门照片打印成海报往他墙上贴，高二开学时半强迫地通过“劝告”的方式让他退了文学社，只有文艺委员和文化祭的负责人他不愿意放弃，在父亲算不上认同的目光里强行保护下来。

他是比较奇怪的那一类。能和所有人打好交道，却永远都像游离在边缘难以靠近的人，一来二去，竟然只有初中同校的朋友还愿意孜孜不倦地拉他去游戏厅，去击球中心，去街上闲逛，掐点回家马上要被骂时，站出来说是我要拉着他玩的。

如果不是自己喜欢上了自己的好友，事情一定不会发展到今天这个地步。高中时代的七星真树心里藏着小小的希望和倔强，所以才会将笔迹工整的情书塞进好友的抽屉里，然后在放学后的天台上，被本人交还给自己。那时刚好是高二快期末考试的时候，如果高三分班自己和好友一定会分到不同的班级，那么自己就连最后一丝希望都没有了。他抱着这样的想法，怀揣着巨大的勇气推开天台的铁门，得到的结果是完完整整的情书，以及，好友说：“抱歉，真树……我们还是做朋友比较好。”

更糟糕的是，那封他忘记处理的情书被母亲发现了。

结果可想而知，当老师的父母大发雷霆，不仅因为他满心惦记着恋爱，更因为他喜欢的对象是个男人。于是他很自然地被古板的父亲指责为“恶心”和“蒙羞”，高三开学，他便被分在母亲任教的班上。

高三太过无聊了，把七星真树为数不多的反骨都压得嘎吱作响，他和他的“好友”偶尔在走廊上擦肩而过——“朋友”当然也没得当，男生总是有意无意地躲避他的眼神，大学毕业第一年的高中同学会，他们分坐两头，从头到尾都将对方当做空气。

于是七星真树失去了初恋，也失去了朋友。

他在高三一年内迅速沉默，面对书本时眼神都像个死人，成绩滑到中段，无论父母如何叹气，他也毫不介意自己的改变。反骨被压得嘎吱作响的七星悄悄存钱，升学考试后，想方设法瞒过了父母去参加了东京的大学校内考，在父母的质问中将入学通知放在餐桌上。

七星真树如愿以偿地逃走了。

进入大学便顺利改变形象，进入文学社，他好像恢复了最开始的模样，又好像更甚。七星真树能跟所有人打好交道，男女一视同仁——他只是从不谈恋爱而已。

反正爱情付出了也不会有回报，不如平等对待每个人，这样自己就不再显眼了。七星真树曾经是这样决定的，他在大学期间贯彻到底，像只花蝴蝶似的游离在花丛里，直到做了校阅，进了出版社。

七星真树又喜欢上不该喜欢的人。

望月对月白的眼神一览无余的爱慕，相比之下自己似真非假的调情都显得那么虚情假意，反正没办法得到，用玩笑蒙混过关，似乎是对双方都最好的选择。就算这样，自己还是倔强的告白了——然后失败——还偏偏是情人节。

七星真树自己都想嘲笑自己，为什么每次都选择最不可能的人作为攻略对象，简直是个抖M。

而这次，他连酒后胡乱下决心的机会都没有，第三个人接踵而至，七星真树再次喜欢上不该喜欢的人。

是了，药袋辉之进——光凭他的姓氏就该知道这是一段不可能有回报的单恋，全国闻名的财团贵公子应该和一个大小姐结婚生子，接管公司，和朋友骑马跳舞打高尔夫，可是不会喜欢自己。

但他总归是抱有希望的。平等地将爱分给每个人意味着得不到更多的回报。可他又发自心底渴望得到什么。他是悄悄隐藏自己贪婪的狐狸，偶尔试探别人。七星真树总说有虚的时候就要趁虚而入，可对他自己来说，下半句是，没有好处的时候马上收手。

自己一定很扭曲。一面告诫自己认清现实，另一面又忍不住要多贪恋一会儿小少爷纯粹的炽热，他单纯的迷惘和冲劲都让七星难以自拔，不知怎么的，他就和辉之进变成了踩线的关系。就算这样他也打算结束了，再多纠缠下去一定不会有好结果，所以在那天，辉之进否认他之后，七星真树感觉到轻松——即便他失落到整夜睡不着。

所以，药袋辉之进又为什么要在自己已经打算结束这段单恋时跑过来、带着一脸伤心的表情质问自己呢？

七星突然有些不明白了。

“……辉，你为什么要问我这些呢？”七星靠在隔窗上，歪着头看着辉之进，“因为好奇？”

“——不是。”辉之进这次回答得十分迅速。他急于证明什么，往前踏了半步。

“我可是很容易误会的那种人。”七星低下头，“所以你要说清楚才行。”

辉之进攥紧了衣角，低声说：“七星……现在的态度太狡猾了。”

“对你来讲，和我聊天、和我吃饭——或者是做别的——究竟意味着什么？”辉之进问，“你既不图名也不求利，我搞不懂……我搞不懂你为什么要接近我，陪一个根本不熟的人在酒店彻夜喝酒，你难道不觉得奇怪吗？”

“然后向别人介绍我说是‘算是朋友’……世界上哪有我们这样的朋友……？听见七星夸赞我的漫画，要我坚持梦想，我都很高兴，因为七星是唯一一个会这样向我说的人。但是，你究竟是出于什么立场来讲的？我搞不懂……我一点都搞不懂。”

“辉相信一见钟情吗？”

“我不知道。”辉之进的声音逐渐变得急促，他使劲摇摇头，“我不知道。我……我以前从不相信的，但是……”

“但是七星和望月千広——和那个‘阿望’站在一起的时候，我感到很奇怪。我想到七星会喜欢其他人，也感到很奇怪。无法接受……七星——”辉之进声音逐渐拔高，他鲜少这么激动，在情绪彻底失控之后无处宣泄，又只能渐渐平复，变成无法言说的挫败感和满腹闷气，他蹲下来，抱着膝盖把自己缩成一团，低声说，“七星应该喜欢我才对。”

七星的目光里带着某些怜爱，他耐心地听辉之进宣泄情绪，却在听到最后一句话时失笑：“辉辉……看不出来，你原来也会有这么任性的时候。”

“我就是很任性。”辉之进闷声回答，“但任性是错的，所以我从来不会任性。”

只有七星真树不一样。他的出现本身就是自己生命中任性的结果，最坏的事情都发生了，往前推导，其他事情就都变得稀疏平常起来。如果从来没有抓住过，辉之进绝不会偏离轨道，可事到如今，他手上攥着仅有的希望，再也不愿意放手了。

都是七星的错。辉之进想，哪怕七星真树有一次放手，他一定不会抱有如此急切的希望。好比那天晚上，如果七星真树只是和他上床，或者将他丢在街上，那么他一定不会在妄想踏进七星的世界了。

小少爷像生闷气的孩子似的蹲在地上，七星看着他，轻轻叹息。

“高中的时候，我喜欢上了我的亲友。”七星缓缓地说。

辉之进从手臂里抬起头，露出两只眼睛看着七星。

“那一定从一开始就是错的。喜欢上亲友……直男亲友，却妄想向他告白，一定从一开始就错了。”七星说，“结果就是，我既失去了朋友，也失去了初恋……父母对我彻底失望，我没能考上好的大学，从老家逃走了。”

他掰着手指算了算，笑：“算起来……我已经有七八年没有回过家了。大一的暑假我以为，他们过了一年之后能接受我一点，但是并没有。在他们看来，他们的儿子……他们这个喜欢男人的儿子是让他们蒙羞的。穿着花里胡哨的衣服，做着不像男人做的事情，我跟他们大吵了一架，再也没有回去过。”

“说到底，什么是男人该做的，又什么是女人该做的呢？我喜欢上一个人，仅仅因为我是男人，他也是男人，就是我错了吗？我喜欢彩色的东西，可爱的东西，仅仅因为我是男人，就不应该吗？”七星自言自语般地诘问，没等辉之进回答，他自顾自地说下去，“所以，大学的时候我决心不要再谈恋爱了，如果游戏人间能快乐一点的话，不如把爱均分给身边的每一个人……这样大概会轻松一点吧。”

“但我也很任性……否则的话，不会在工作后喜欢上第二个直男吧？”七星自嘲地笑，“何况情敌就在身边，是我……打从身为男性起就打不过的对手了。”

“我很过分吧？一直拉着辉做你不擅长的事情……我当然是有私心的，即使知道不可能，看见辉就像看见几年前的自己，所以忍不住想要搭话……我只不过是在借辉来满足自己的遗憾而已。”

“……没错，七星太任性了……比我还任性。”辉之进低声说，“如果没有七星的话我一定……”

“没错，我也是这么想的。所以我希望辉能好好拒绝我，否则的话，我会变得很缠人的。”七星斜过头，对上只露出两只眼睛的辉之进，他蹙着眉笑，饱含某种无奈，“我怎么会第三次喜欢上不该喜欢的人呢？”

辉之进一个激灵，他彻底抬起头来，不敢置信地看着七星。后者耸了耸肩，靠着隔窗，把头别到一边去。

“……那，为什么不试试呢？”辉之进突然站起来，他站在七星真树的斜后方，说，“七星……明明劝说我的时候能讲出那么多道理，可到了自己却要继续退缩吗？”

“这可不是画漫画这么单纯的事情。”

“没有区别。”辉之进说，“没有区别的……都是我想珍视的，没有区别。”

“你知道自己的立场吧，辉。”七星歪着头说，“这对于我们双方来说，都可能是没有结果的事情。”

“我知道……但是不去做怎么知道会不会成功呢？这也是七星告诉我的。”

的确如此。七星有些苦恼地叹息一声：“你家里要是知道这全是我怂恿的，会不会让我失业，把我赶回老家啊——”

“不会的……又不是黑恶势力。”辉之进小声争辩道，“就算会我也……不会同意。”

七星噗嗤一声笑出声来。

辉之进不明白他为什么突然发笑，眨了眨眼睛。

“怎么办好呢，辉。你刚刚那句话……”七星掩着嘴，眼睛笑成两弯月牙，他好像又恢复了平常的样子，漂亮的眼睛里盛满闪烁的光，“让我有点心动。”

心脏的跳动骤然加快了，药袋少爷白皙的脸上浮上一层薄薄的红色，他低下头去，又抬起来：“……那为什么不试一下呢？”

“最后可能什么都得不到哦。”七星说。

“没关系，我想试试……就算没有结果。”辉之进回答。

“就算没有结果？”

“就算没有结果。”

“不是因为‘好奇’之类的吧？”七星故意加重咬字，挖苦似的。

“不是……！”辉之进有些急切起来，他上前一步，抬高音量解释，“那天，其实也不是因为好奇什么的，我只是想要——”想要了解七星真树而已。

他的话被柔软的嘴唇堵在嘴巴里。七星真树掰着他的肩膀，抬起下巴和他接吻，辉之进牢牢地记得七星带着促狭意味的教导，下意识张开嘴巴，任凭七星真树长驱直入搅弄他的口腔和舌头，只长出一点点尖的虎牙挑逗似的啃噬辉之进的嘴唇。他们吻到彼此都气喘吁吁，不谙接吻之道的小少爷脸色潮红，眼睛里湿漉漉的。

“七星……”

HOMO张开双臂拥抱他。下巴靠在他的肩膀上，气息全落在辉之进的耳根处。

七星说：“我知道。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一辆破三轮，没啥逻辑，很柴

和第一次时一样。

药袋辉之进被按在墙上亲吻，他和七星的头发都湿漉漉往下滴水，HOMO把手指插进辉之进的卷发里揉搓他的耳朵，另一只手抚摸辉之进的手臂，试图与他十指相扣。七星对此情有独钟，他用骨节分明的手指紧扣辉之进，好像试图从小少爷身上汲取什么。

插进头发里的手变得湿冷冰凉，他们刚洗完澡，连头发也来不及吹干便拥吻。七星真树用那只湿漉漉的手，用指腹顺着辉之进的颈侧向下抚摸，轻松解开辉之进的浴袍腰带。当然是什么都没穿的。

在摸摸索索中七星递给辉之进一瓶透明的液体，辉之进被吻得迷迷糊糊，还在做最后的心理准备时便被塞了一瓶什么东西，他接过来，仔细看一眼，慌张地眨眨眼睛，不知道目光该往哪儿放。

“上次不也用的这个牌子吗？”七星不明白他的局促，嗤嗤地低笑。

——根本就不会有人去记这种事情的。

七星把一只手放在辉之进腰窝处，要他抬一点腰，另一只手沾满润滑液，从辉之进的臀缝里挤进去，在入口处打了个转，指甲修剪得圆润的手指便一点点尝试挤进去。

终究还是忐忑的。辉之进背脊紧贴墙壁，酒店的墙上贴着壁纸，凹凸不平却冰冷的实感让他稍感安心。无措的手没地方放，虚搭在七星的腰上，任由七星凑上来，将下巴放在辉之进的肩膀上。他们身体紧贴，半抬头的性器相互摩擦，七星附在他耳边说，摸摸它们，辉。

辉之进便颤抖着抚摸上两根紧贴的性器。小少爷什么教育都齐全，唯独缺少启蒙性教育，抚摸自己已经够让他脸红心跳，更何况是在交合前，抚摸到自己和七星。于是自己和七星真树正在做什么，他的脑内有了更清晰的认知。

药袋少爷从不做家务，这反而让他的掌纹异常清晰，他用笨拙的手法摩擦自己和七星真树时，七星便靠在他耳边轻缓地吐息，用压低的声音，耐心地说，做得好。接着挤进第二根手指。

七星用两根手指撑开紧实的后穴，冰冷的润滑液也变得温热起来，附着在肠壁软肉上，顺着入口和手指之间的缝隙流下来。润滑液还开着盖子，因为他的颤抖而被丢落在地上，透明的液体汩汩地顺着瓶口淌了一地。

他手上空了出来，辉之进用沾着些许液体的手，也抚摸上他们的性器，他的手指颤抖，冰冷的触感让他和七星都同时瑟缩了一下。接下来靠的是本能了。辉之进用两只手上下撸动他们紧贴的性器，他听见七星的喘息声加重，在他耳边喷吐灼热的气息。七星伸出舌头舔舐辉之进的耳廓，辉之进轻喘一声，下意识偏过头去躲避，七星用柔软厚实的嘴唇叼住小少爷的耳垂，用齿尖恶意厮磨圆润柔嫩的肉块。

异物感在体内愈发明显，辉之进说不清楚自己是何感觉，没有酒精催化，热度却从体内一层一层，浪潮般拍打上来。人类是多么精密又奇怪的生物，没有本能和冲动的催动，理智脱离身体般冷眼旁观，一遍遍提醒他自己在做什么。随之而来的巨大耻感，反而让身体更加敏感，每一丝变化都如此清晰，要将他拉进漩涡中沉溺。

指尖发烫，让他快要握不住手上的性器。七星尝试挤进第三根手指，他舔吻辉之进白皙的脖颈，小少爷保养良好的皮肤细腻光滑，咬一口便留下红色的印记，格外显眼。辉之进的后穴几乎被打开了，第三根手指进去得非常顺利，七星开始尝试在他体内进出，在满屋逐渐加重的喘息声里，在他的体内搅弄，发出渐响的、令人脸红心跳的水声。

异物感变成升腾的快感，让他小腹发麻，快要站不住。辉之进没办法再去抚慰性器，他感觉他们硬到快要爆炸，他被卡在墙面上无法动弹，为了寻求支撑点，他把满手液体胡乱地抹在七星的肩膀和背上，他仰起头微微颤抖，看见近在咫尺的校阅闭着眼，纤长的睫毛细细密密地投下一层阴影。

“辉。”校阅突然睁开眼睛，他漂亮的眼睛半眯起来，满是情色的意味，“我觉得可以了。”

可以当然是指后面的事情。辉之进毫无经验，在七星手下只能做被摆布的那一个，于是他微不可见地点点头，小声说：“麻烦你了。”

——好蠢。辉之进意识到自己大概在情事中说了一句很蠢的话，因此而袭来的尴尬和羞耻比和七星做爱更甚，他张了张嘴却说不出话，恨不得把几秒前的自己给打死。七星果不其然，笑得开心极了，他轻轻地啄吻辉之进，促狭地扬起眉毛说：“不麻烦，方便你我嘛。”

硬梆梆的性器官顺着臀缝往下滑，抵在入口处，辉之进被翻了个面，现在正用手肘撑在墙上。他扭过头和七星接吻，校阅单手滑过他的侧腰——经他们唯一一次的实验证明，这儿对辉之进来说是另一个死穴。辉之进不出所料地弹起来，可他被卡得死死的，只能咬了咬牙把那份散往四肢百骸的麻痒难耐吞进肚子里去。

七星一只手抚摸上辉之进完全勃起的阴茎。小少爷的肩胛骨和腰线都清晰可见，背脊中间凹下去一条漂亮的缝，七星真树用滚烫的指尖抚摸，手上的人便忍不住要颤抖。

他说“我要进来了”，这实质上不过是一种恶意挑逗，他的前端就抵在入口处，指腹从腰线挑逗过后捏紧臀肉往两边掰开，入口的软肉在空气中吞吐收缩，将他的前端吞进去一点点。七星扶着腰挺进，小少爷大概是紧张的，肠肉紧紧咬合，辉之进深呼吸试图放松，他像个优等生，尽心尽力地配合背后的人打开自己的身体。

进到底的时候，辉之进已经彻底站不住了。七星用手臂箍住他的腰，让他不至于瘫软，他用尽全力将自己撑在墙壁上。七星真树修长的手指握着自己的性器，辉之进不敢看，他只能侧过头去将脸埋进手臂里，感觉自己如何被打开，热量如何从摩擦的内壁里传至全身，他如何在缓慢的进出中落下生理性的泪水，如何在七星熟稔的抚慰下难以自拔地射出来。

这是前菜的一部分。辉之进陷落在柔软的床铺上，刚才撑着墙让他的手肘泛红，到了床上才觉得有些痛，七星便抬起辉之进的手臂，舔舐那里，辉之进还陷在射精后的不应期里，不知怎么的，也能被七星这种看似没有意义的行为撩动起来，他用没有被抓住的那只手捂住脸，现在的辉之进让七星想起夏天的雪糕。牛奶草莓味，白色的外壳下翻涌着若隐若现的粉红，叫他忍不住想咬他，想拥抱他，想用自己的热度融化他。

七星真树便用发烫的手捂在辉之进的腰腹处，他热爱亲吻，俯下身去亲吻辉之进挡住脸的手背，对他说：“我想看辉的脸。”

他的学生今天很是配合，辉之进迟疑地放开手，撑起身子找寻七星的嘴唇，他们进行新一轮的唇舌争斗，小少爷大概是努力在学的，他学七星那样用齿尖去咬对方的嘴唇，分开时气喘吁吁，眼眶红了一圈，圆圆的眼睛里半是涣散的，还盛着些许泪水，让七星能从中看见自己的倒影。

狡猾的HOMO被挑起了某种恶质的心态——说到底，刚刚非要把小少爷按在墙上做已经是他恶趣味的小小爆发。他抬起辉之进的左腿挂在自己的腰上，性器又抵在入口，顺畅地滑进去。

这个姿势比刚才更容易摩擦到辉之进的敏感点。小少爷感觉自己从床铺上弹起八丈高，他想要蜷缩起来，却被抓住腰侧往七星的方向带了带，性器更加深入地刻进他的体内，让他呼吸困难，需要张开嘴才能多汲取一些空气。与此同时出现的是身体得到了某种快意，让他打心底升起一种渴求：希望七星动一动。

七星突然在这时说：“如果我们成功了的话……我是不是需要入赘什么的？”

“什么……？”辉之进好不容易从泥潭里捞起一丝理智，他完全无法思考七星此时此刻说的话语有何意义，他只能摇头，说，“我不知道……”

比起那个，更重要的是他重新燃起火苗的欲念，快要将他燃烧殆尽，而此刻能救他的只有七星真树。辉之进抓住七星的手腕，撑起身体去和他接吻，他薄薄的唇变成深红色，叫人很想咬上一口。

“七——七星……”他断断续续地叫七星的名字，总是压低的声音变得有些嘶哑和干涩。

七星好声好气地用鼻音回答他，他和辉之进若即若离地轻吻，用放软的声线说：“我想听辉叫我的名字。”

他开始缓慢地在辉之进体内进出，小少爷被顶弄得说不出话来，一下脱了力，陷在床铺里，只剩下一只手还紧紧抓着七星的手腕，好像那是一根稻草，让他不至于彻底沉浸于情爱，不知所措。肉与肉拍打的声音清晰可辨，七星不轻不重地操进辉之进体内，他又重复了一遍：“我想听辉之进叫我的名字。”

“你看，很简单的，两个音节。”七星分出一只手来圈住辉之进的性器，阴茎自顾自地抬了头，在七星手里分泌出透明的液体来。七星像是教导学前儿童那样，温柔且耐心地说，“真，树。只有两个音节而已。”

前后夹击，辉之进要用尽全力才能让自己不从嘴里边泄露出那些羞耻到让他接受不了的甜腻声音，更何况要完整地叫七星真树的名字。

HOMO顶弄在他的敏感点上，辉之进受不了快慰如此缓慢地来，像要吞没他似的漫过头顶，他张开嘴，仰起头，从喉咙深处吐出七星真树所期望的那两个音节，话音马上要落下之前，二十多年的好教养作祟，他又添上一个敬称——“真树先生”。

好像比“七星”进了一步，但距离本人的期望还差一点点。但这未免不是辉之进的风格之一，七星并不介意，他只是想听辉之进叫他“真树”。

是的，“真树”就好，抛弃姓名后我们都是无名之辈，可以肆意于情爱中纠缠不清，交换津液，融为一体。

七星真树一口气进到底，他低下头含住了辉之进的喉结，一下一下地顶弄到深处。他抬高小少爷的腰放在自己腿上，辉之进的大腿内侧因摩擦而透出一种色情的红色，七星忍不住要抚摸它们，在辉之进断断续续叫他“真树先生”的时候，再加快速度，看着小少爷被自己搅得一团糟，泪水顺着眼角汪在鼻梁内侧。辉之进的腰腹颤抖着，炽热的肠壁收缩，黏膜依依不舍地附着在性器上。

辉之进在近乎窒息的快感中射出来，他的手臂毫无章法地四处挥舞，最后捏紧床单，而七星在马上射精之前试图从他体内抽出来，可惜事出意外，辉之进在最后绞紧了他，这打乱了他的计划，让那些浊液有一些留在了辉之进的体内，而另一些星星点点的洒落在他的大腿上。

辉之进差点一歪头睡过去，在性事中颇有耐心的七星这时却显露出一种二阶堂陆一般的魔鬼教官精神，他唠唠叨叨说了一大堆，半扛半拉地把辉之进带进浴室，在他昏昏欲睡时耐心清理，再半扛半拉地把辉之进带到床上去。

再次醒来就是第二天下午一点多，辉之进总算知道了他们第一次意外时七星真树有多手下留情了，简直称得上草草了事，还能让他第二天活蹦乱跳地跑去西园寺家求助。

七星不紧不慢地坐在床边喝咖啡，他不知从酒店的哪个书架上摸出的小开本读物，捧着咖啡看得津津有味。

辉之进睡饱了之后脑袋才开始重新运转，他想起自己一直很在意的问题：“那个……为什么七——真树先生，会这么鼓励我呢？”

七星眨了眨眼睛，把自己的记忆往回倒了一两个月，恍然大悟地“啊”了一声，说：“我是不是还没跟辉说过来着？”

“说过什么？”

“就是那个啦，我第一次见到辉不是在电梯门口的事。”

“……哎？！”辉之进从床上撑起来，他肘弯处红了一片，和布料摩擦，让他“嘶”地一声，倒吸一口凉气。说到底为什么一定要靠着墙做呢？辉之进没好意思问，只能暗自腹诽。

“那是什么时候……？”

“大人的秘密。”七星摆明了不想告诉他，多情的眼睛里笑意流转，他抿了一口咖啡，故意笑得意味深长。

小少爷脑子里顿时停不下来要想七想八，可是张了张嘴，只能皱着眉抿了抿唇，说：“太狡猾了……明明只比我大三岁。”

“但相比之下，我可是有整整九年打工赚钱养家糊口的丰富社会经验。”七星毫不介意地耸耸肩，“我是人生的前辈哦。”

小少爷嘟嘟囔囔地抗议，七星悠然自得，全当没听见，转头问辉之进要茶要咖啡还是要牛奶，辉之进心生不满，依然老老实实地说要咖啡，七星便把咖啡端给他。

七星真树想起二月初的某一天，他受同事之托，去周刊少年漫画部交一份校阅稿。电梯刚到十二楼，他走出去，便看见戴黑框眼镜和宽檐帽的青年抱着一本厚厚的文件，在编辑部门口来回踱步。他低着头，像热锅上的蚂蚁似的转圈，每每鼓起勇气想踏进编辑部的大门，在马上越过门框时，又像触及到看不见的结界似的弹回来。青年这样来来回回好几次，隔着老远，七星真树都能感觉到他的焦急和犹豫。

要不要帮帮他呢？七星真树有那么一瞬间这样想，比如装作无意地把他推进编辑部里去，这样无论如何，想说的事情也能说出口了吧？在他打算快步上前，装作路过悄悄推那个青年一把之前，少年漫画的总编看不下去，终于舍得从办公室里探出头来，问：“请问，您有什么需要吗？”

“那……那个……”青年低着头，把大半张脸都藏在眼镜和围巾底下，他下意识想要往后退，却想起了什么，挺了挺背脊，深呼吸，将自己手上的牛皮纸袋递过去，“这、这是我的漫画作品……！虽然很突然，但是我希望您能看一看。”

青年没等总编回复，匆匆向总编鞠了一躬，逃跑似的快步离开，他太忐忑了，连头也不抬便跟七星真树擦肩而过。

直到青年上了电梯，七星还能看见他在电梯里背着身子，偷偷握拳给自己打气。他忍不住偷笑，抱着同事交给他的校阅稿走进周刊少年漫画的编辑部，象征性地敲了敲门：“总编大人，跑腿的来啦。”他走进去，将校阅稿放在总编桌子上。

“谢了。”总编正打开刚才那名青年递给他的牛皮纸袋。

七星凑上去看了一眼，画工意外地很不错，线条细腻，画风也相当醒目：“挖到宝啦？”

总编这才反应过来旁边还有一个偷看的校阅部员工，赶紧将原稿举起来：“你凑什么热闹？”

“漫画爱好者的热闹，不行吗？”七星笑嘻嘻的，“老实说，是不是有希望连载啊？”

“你认识那个作者？”总编皱眉。

“不认识啊，怎么了？”

“不认识，这么关心做什么？”

“这个嘛……觉得‘年轻真好’？”

“才二十七岁的人确定要在三十代面前说这种话？”

七星掩着嘴笑，他不再跟总编插科打诨，说：“总之，我可是衷心希望我们出版社的漫画能多一个好作者，您可千万别让竞争对手抢去啦。”

他走出编辑部，在等电梯时，回想起刚才那名温吞的青年。虽然温吞，但逼着自己做出决断时，眼神却是果决的。并且还会在电梯里偷偷给自己打气——是说他真的没有看见还有个人就站在电梯外吗？

七星真树觉得那名青年有意思极了，连带心情都好了不少，他想，虽然素不相识，但青年的犹豫和果决都带着某种尚未经历苦难的纯粹，叫七星忍不住想为他打气。

“加油吧，年轻的漫画家。”七星笑着自言自语，走进电梯里。

那时的七星真树没想到自己还能和这位温吞的漫画家再度相遇，在自己失恋时，看着这位青年眼睛里闪烁着单纯的兴奋和雀跃——他没忍住，心跳狠狠地加快了速度。

七星真树暂时还没打算向辉之进公布这个小小的插曲，说不定哪天，记忆力超群的小少爷会想起自己冲进出版社，将原稿塞给总编，再冲进电梯时，身边就站着一个默默审视他的局外人，穿着艳色西装，戴着夸张的耳骨钉，项链和手链叠着戴。

也说不定自己会先告诉他，但至于是多久，或者是否告诉他——那就是大人的秘密了。七星真树张开双臂扑在柔软的床铺上，拥抱卷发的小少爷，说：“总之——去约会吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拉郎爽文到此告一段落，就光从人设来讲他们的适配性真的蛮好，不过中途写飙了加了很多乱七八糟的设定，但是爽到！  
其实还有很多可以写但没有写的，比如怎么见家长怎么和财阀搞自由恋爱斗争之类的……还想过辉之进拉着七星桑回七星家里说“请把您的儿子交给我”之类的  
不过确实没精力啦，总之在我这个平行宇宙他们能力排众议在一起就好了(  
最后希望如果有太太愿意搞这对拉郎请务必，只要你搞七药我们就是永远的朋友


End file.
